Pokémon Armageddon
by Starkiller
Summary: With the aid of the newly captured Mewtwo, Giovanni plans to capture the legendary birds of fire, water and ice in order to bring about a terrible prophecy. In order to save the world, Ash will have to join forces with rival, Gary Oak. AxM GxOC
1. Prologue

**  
**_**~*~**_** POKEMON****ARMAGEDDON**_** ~*~**_

  
  
**Disclaimer~** Crystal and Arin belong to me. All the rest don't...unless I make up more along the way! The songs don't belong to me either, Capish? Alright, so this is my very first fic. Plus, don't flame me, I already know I'm crap! The only reason I'm putting this up is because of my friend/enemies (they shall pay dearly for this!)  
**Couples:** AA?R and BA?R AND GA?R  
**Ash**-11 **Crystal**-11  
**Misty**-11 **Gary**-11  
**Brock**-13 **Tracey**-13 (I'll tell u if I change the ages)  
  
**Prof. Samuel Oak-** In this I'm thinking about having a romance between him and Ash' mom so I'll make him around 45. But, tell me what you think. I still ain't sure yet. Plus, I didn't make that crappy name up. That's his name in Pokémon 2000  
**Delia Ketchum- **35 Once again I didn't make up her crappy name. Its in Pokémon 2000.  
  
  
Okays, on with the crappy fic I say!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shadowed room seemed to be empty, yet the pokémon still felt those piercing eyes upon him. The first three pairs of eyes were nothing more than two petty humans and a weakling pokémon. Fear surrounded these three. They were afraid of him. For a second or two, he revelled in their fear of him.  
  
  
The other two pairs of eyes seemed to study and watch his every movement; one human, one pokémon. Fear had not conquered this pair. Finally, the fearless pair stepped out of the shadows and into the narrow beam of light streaming in from the small skylight above.  
  
  
"YouI know you." The pokémon choked out. He was tired and weak from the attack earlier. He had no idea how he had gotten to this dark, eerie human place.   
  
  
He stared up at the tall human dressed in a gray business suit. His dark hair was gelled back and his steel cold eyes were covered with a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. Beside him sat his sleek, red eyed Persian.   
  
The pokémon growled. Yes, he knew this man. Giovanni. That's what they called him. Head of Team Rocket. _And his creator._   
  
  
Giovanni sneered at the pokémon who was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Not such the master pokémon any more, are we?" Giovanni asked, circling the creature. He stroked his chin idly. "As I recall, you once asked me what your destiny was."   
  
  
The pokémon glared up at him, panting heavily. "You gave me the wrong answer. I am not your slave. I never will be."   
  
Giovanni smiled to himself, already knowing the outcome of this argument. "You were created by humans to obey humans, beast." He repeated, voice low, dangerous, but still as calm as ever.   
  
The pokémon continuously shook his head. "No." He forced a smile, "Your over confidence is your weakness." His eyes lit up and he began to rise off the floor.   
  
"Your faith in your power is yours!" Giovanni hissed, stepping backwards and nodding to the two rocketeers who had been standing in the corner beside their Raticate. Slowly they began advancing towards the rising pokémon. They leapt at him, attaching a glowing blue collar around his slim neck. Immediately the pokémon froze to the spot and the two rocketeers stepped back, dusting their hands off and smiling triumphantly at their boss.  
  
  
Giovanni nodded his approval then turned back to the motionless pokémon. "Who are you?" The pokémon did not move, nor did he move his lips. Yet the answer was heard by all in that small dark room.  
  
  
"My name is Mewtwo, slave to Team Rocket: The new law."  



	2. Chapter One

  
~DISCLAIMER~ The characters which belong to me are Crystal and Arin. All the rest don't...unless I make up more along the way! The songs don't belong to me either, Capish? Okay, I've said it before and I'll say it again. THE ONLY REASON I'M PUTTING THIS THING ON IS BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!!! (i am referring to Xilmin Nerrar and Cerasi) Action/adventure +romance   
  
Ash-11 (I think. I'll tell you later if I change it) Crystal-11  
  
Misty-11 Gary-11  
Brock-13 Tracey-13  
  
Prof. Samuel Oak- In this I'm thinking about having a romance between him and Ash' mom so I'll make him around 45. But, tell me what you think. I still ain't sure yet. Plus, I didn't make that crappy name up. That's his name in Pokémon 2000  
Delia Ketchum- 35 Once again I didn't make up her crappy name. Its in Pokémon 2000.  
  
Here's chapter one. At 1st. I never really knew what I was gonna do with this fic. I thought I'd just make it into a kiddie fic (I wrote this about six months ago). The intro part was written just a few days ago, so if this is way too kiddish for you, feel free to flame me. Personally I hate it. Way to soppy!  
Well, I'm now finished makin' myself feel bad, so enjoy!!  
  
  
POKéMON *****  
ARMAGEDDON -- CHAPTER ONE  
  
To piercing  
  
The mountainous trail was winding and rocky…not to mention exceedingly high! The young red headed girl gripped the straps of her bag and gritted her teeth as she walked the treacherous path. Hundreds or what seemed like thousands of feet below her, were tiny little green specks, and a long winding blue snake-like streak. It just reminded her of how high she was!  
  
Taking slow, and easy breaths was rather difficult, as she was scared out of her wits!  
  
"Togi, Togi Prriii!" Cried the egg Pokémon, Togepi which Misty Waterflower now carried in her arms.   
  
"It's alright Togepi. Ash isn't here to screw anything up." Misty muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Togiprrii?" Togepi asked confused. Misty hugged her closer and walked on.  
  
Slowly and cautiously, she worked her way down to a ledge which wasn't too high above the valley below. However, the sky was fast turning a mix of swirling bright colours. A warning that night would soon come.  
  
Misty decided against the idea of climbing to the valley in the dark, and instead found a small, cosy cave in the side of the mountain.  
  
Sliding into her sleeping bag, Togepi snuggled in against her. She gazed up at her 'mother' with sad eyes. Misty sighed.  
  
"Missing Pikachu?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Togi Prriii!" She answered nodding. Misty set the egg down beside her. Propping herself up on one elbow, Misty faced the infant pokémon.  
  
"We're better off without them Togepi. You'll see." Turning her back on Togepi, rather abruptly, she whispered back to her "Good night Togepi. Sweet dreams." Togepi glanced at her back, shrugged then folded herself up and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Misty stared into space, tears welling up in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes closed in an attempt to prevent them from spilling out. Had she done the right thing?  
  
  
***  
  
"Wow, it's really strange around here without Misty, isn't it?" Tracey said as he slipped into his sleeping bag.  
  
"Pika, pika!" Pikachu nodded sadly, tugging on Ash's jacket. Ash turned round to them and made a face.  
  
"What do you mean strange? Strange as in, it will be great to never have her bugging me about her bike again." Pikachu and Tracey glared at him. Ash sighed.  
  
"Okay, suppose it will be a little strange without her around. But I guess we'll get used to it, like when Brock left." Ash shrugged. Tracey and Pikachu smiled at him.  
  
"That's more like it. I knew you missed her a little." Tracey beamed at Ash who frowned at this statement.  
"I didn't say I missed her." Ash grumbled as he slid into his sleeping bag. Placing his cap beside him, Pikachu immediately jumped into it and curled into a ball.  
  
"Pi ka Chu! (Goodnight!)"  
  
Half asleep, Ash murmured to Tracey. "*yawn* If she wants to follow Brock's example and stay with her new boyfriend, that's up to her. *yawn*" There was a moment of silence before these words finally sunk in. Tracey and Pikachu sat bolt upright and stared at each other across the half asleep Ash.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!?????"  
"PIKACHHUUU!!!!!????"   
  
"Waahh! What?! What is it?!" Ash yelled, jumping a mile. Tracey grabbed Ash's shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"What do you mean she stayed!!" He shouted. Ash frowned.  
  
"She told me she was staying with that guy, Joe, back there. That's all…why?" Ash said, just a little confused.  
  
"She didn't say that to us, that's why! She said that she was meeting us back on the mainland!" Tracey shouted.  
  
"Pika Pi!!"   
  
They all sat round the fire once more, utterly shocked. None of them had any idea of what Misty was up to. Had she stayed? And if so, why didn't she tell them? Well, Tracey and Pikachu anyways.  
  
"If she's not meeting us on the mainland and she's not with her new boyfriend back there, then where is she?" Ash asked.  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do until the morning." Tracey sighed a little calmer now. "But by tomorrow we'll have reached Tollow. We can ask around there or contact that Joe guy of hers... I suppose."   
  
Ash had picked up a stick and was presently poking the fire with it. He looked very confused and almost concerned.  
  
"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu looked up at Ash questionably. Ash patted Pikachu's head and stood up.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be found. I think we should leave it." Ash announced standing up and heading for his sleeping bag. Pikachu and Tracey looked astounded and opened their mouths to say something, before deciding against this.   
  
Ash lay down in his sleeping bag once more. Arms crossed behind his head, Ash stared up at the starry sky above.  
  
  
***  
  
TEAM ROCKET HQ  
  
"Sir! Sir!" Called the young man as he ran into the boss's lounge. He wore a black uniform with a large blood red R on the front of it.  
  
The room was rather elegant and comfortable looking. Slow, melodic music played in the background, and seated infront of a large fireplace sat Giovanni himself with his faithful Persian beside him. Slowly he turned to face the man who had so suddenly burst into his private sanctuary.   
  
"Hmm, what is it?" The man asked sternly yet curious.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you must read this!" The young Rocketeer handed Giovanni a sheet of paper.  
  
"What's this? An active volcano!" He laughed. "Officer, you barge in here to give me meaningless readings for an active volcano." He said in a twisted, dangerous tone. "I don't want an active volcano. I want pokémon!" He yelled at the young officer who was almost blown over by the boss.  
  
"But sir, this is no ordinary volcano! It's, it's…"  
  
"Magical?" Giovanni smirked, yet secretly interested. He read the sheet in his hands, then stared back up to the officer. Raising one eyebrow he gestured for the officer to speak again.  
  
"Sir, apparently it has something to do with the two legendary fire pokémon. The Messenger and the Master. It's supposed to be some sign. When the volcano blows, it's supposed to signal some sort of Armageddon - " Giovanni cut him off with a quick gesture of his hand.  
  
"When does this…volcano blow, officer?" He asked, unsure if he believed this mythical nonsense or not.  
  
"That's the problem sir…in about one hour the volcano will erupt." Giovanni slowly walked to the window and gazed out at the view. The sea breeze was calm. Waves gently brushed the cliff face below. The young Rocketeer was sure he could see a wide grin spread across the boss's face as he stared into the dark sea below.  
  
"Thank-you officer. You may leave now." He said casually. The young officer was slightly startled.   
  
"Ye-yes sir." He bowed and left the room.   
  
Giovanni turned to Persian who purred at his side.  
  
"Perrr?"  
  
"Looks like the game has taken a turn for our good." He smiled evilly as he stroked Persian's head. "We have all the pieces." He chuckled to himself. "Let's take our turn."  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Misty awoke with a start. "Huh, Togepi. Did you wake me up?" She asked and turned towards Togepi who was shaking with fear.  
  
"Togi, Togi Prriiiii!" It wailed frantically waving her arms about. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the ground jolted beneath them. Misty gasped and held Togepi in her arms.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." She repeated, as if she were trying to make herself feel better.  
  
There was another low rumbling sound, louder than the first. The ground jolted again. Misty grabbed her bag, shoved her belongings in it, and then carefully placed Togepi in.  
  
Pulling her bag on her back, she stood up and staggered to the cave entrance as the ground shook beneath her. She made a dive for the exit just in time as the whole cave mouth fell in. Looking up at the mountain, she could see a faint puff of black smoke rising into the early morning sky.  
  
"So it's not okay! *sigh* Maybe I shouldn't have left Ash and Tracey." She muttered.  
  
"Togi Priii!" Togepi squealed, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"I think you're right. Let's get outta here." Misty began racing down the mountain at top speed as the ground began to shake more and more violently beneath her feet.  
  
As she climbed down, she rested her hand on a loose rock which slipped under her weight. Her bag slipped off her back as she tumbled and fell down the rocks. As she neared the edge of a cliff, she tried frantically to grab onto something. Misty managed to grab onto the edge before she fell, but her grip wasn't strong enough. She screamed as her hand slipped from the rock. Then suddenly, like a streak of white lightening, something leapt onto the edge and caught her shirt in its dagger like teeth.   
  
The creature dragged her up and over the cliff. Misty, on her hands and knees, looked up at the creature and realised it was a Ninetails.   
  
"You're alright?" It asked quickly. Misty's eyes grew wide as the Ninetails spoke. She nodded without thinking, then suddenly realised something was missing.  
  
"My bag! Togepi!" Ninetails picked a bag up from behind him and laid it infront of her. Misty stared at it, utterly astonished as Togepi popped his head out.  
  
"Toge? Prriiii!"   
  
"Togepi!" Misty hugged Togepi quickly, then lifted her head up to thank her saviour. "Thank you Ninetai…Ninetails?" She called out, but it was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered that she was STILL on an active volcano and slung the bag over her shoulders again. She took a few steps away from the mountain, then glanced back.   
  
I can't leave it there. That Ninetails will be killed. Quickly she pulled out one of her poké balls and threw it in the air.  
  
"Staryu! I choose you!" There was a brilliant bright light and Staryu appeared out of it.  
  
"Staryu! Take this bag down to the very bottom valley and try to find Ash! Rescue Togepi, okay?!" Staryu spun round very agitated.  
  
"Hyu!?" It croaked.  
  
"I'll …see you later. Now hurry." Misty quickly passed the bag to Staryu and raced off up the mountain. However, the higher she climbed, the thicker the smoke became. Tremors gradually became more and more frequent.  
  
She stopped for a rest after a while and sat back against a huge boulder. Glancing back at the valley below the mountain, she realised it was nearing sunrise.  
  
"It'll be only a matter of minutes before the sun rises. I hope Staryu got Togepi down safely."   
  
***  
  
The early morning sun shone across the valley on our three heroes, Ash Ketchun, Pikachu and Tracey.  
Wandering across the valley on their way to the nearest shipping village, Tollow. Only a mere …ten miles away!  
  
"Tired…need food." Ash moaned as he trudged behind Tracey who seemed quite happy to be walking in the beautiful…early, fresh, early, morning, EARLY, sunshine. Yuck!!   
  
"Pika, pi!" Pikachu agreed, his stomach grumbling.  
  
"Huh, this woulda been a lot faster if we had used Lapras and swam round to the port in Tollow yah know." Ash mumbled to the electric rat. "Hey Tracey, can we please rest?" He begged. Tracey turned round and frowned at his companion.  
  
"We should at least get our bearings at the top of this hill." He said, adjusting his girly pink band. "Then we can get a rest." He finished, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He began to grin stupidly, "Don't you just love the early morning atmosphere. The sun in your eyes, the sea breeze in your hair. Ahhh."  
  
"Not really." Ash mumbled, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. Tracey ignored him, turned round and began walking far away up the hill.  
  
Pikachu and Ash glanced at each other, sighed, and continued dragging themselves up the steep hill. They had lost sight of Tracey already. He had disappeared over the top of the hill and was probably eating their food. This thought suddenly entered Ash's mind. He clenched his fists and shouted. "NO WAY! Come on Pikachu! We've gotta save our food!"   
  
"PIKA!" The two began racing up the hill, but the second they reached the top they were instantly knocked back down by Tracey who was screaming like a girl.  
  
"RUN! RUN! VOLCANO!!!!!!!!!" Tracey fled away down the hill. Ash and Pikachu looked up to the enormous mountain, and sure enough a long black snake like cloud was emerging from the volcano's cone.  
  
"Pika Pikachu? (Should we run?)"  
  
"Definitely. WAIT UP TRACE!" The two began racing down the hill at top speed, overtaking Tracey in a matter of seconds.   
  
Once reaching the valley floor again, they fell to the ground, utterly exhausted. Tracey tripped at the bottom of the hill, flew through the air then landed on top of Ash and Pikachu with a thud.  
  
"Pika! Pika Pika Chu!" Pikachu squealed glancing at the volcano.  
  
"Misty?" Ash laughed, "Why would Misty be up that volcano?" He shrugged laughing again. Suddenly, something flew up behind him and hit his head.  
  
"OWE! What the?!" Ash yelled rubbing his head. He turned around to see Staryu holding a red bag.  
  
"Huh, Misty's bag?" Staryu dropped the bag on the ground. The bag squealed as it made contact with the ground below.  
  
"Togi, Togi Prrii!"   
  
"Togepi?!" Ash yelled surprised. Tracey blinked, hardly believing what he was seeing. He swallowed thickly as he realised that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"If that's Misty's Togepi and Staryu, then...where's Misty?" Tracey asked worriedly.  
  
"Togi Prrii!" Togepi squealed restlessly as she pointed up the mountain.  
  
The ground rumbled a little as the volcano let out more smoke. Ash, Tracey and Pikachu slowly turned to the active volcano, then looked at each other with grave faces.   
  
Ash gulped. "Uh, oh."   
  
***  
  
Misty was kneeling on the ground, choking on the smoke filled air. Slowly dragging herself up, she moved forward into a small dirt clearing. The ground shook, almost knocking Misty off her feet. A white flash ahead, caught her eye.  
  
"Ninetails!" She called breathlessly. Another tremor, this time even stronger than the rest, caused large cracks in the ground to appear. Boulders and other debree began raining down on them.   
  
Misty saw the large boulder falling towards Ninetails. She raced forward without thinking, and threw herself against the large animal, knocking him out of the path of the falling boulder.  
  
Both looked back. The easy path down was now blocked. Misty turned to Ninetails, who was already on all fours.  
  
"It would be best to keep moving." Misty nodded in agreement, still more than a little shocked at the Ninetails ability to speak.  
  
It lowered his head a little and motioned for her to follow. Misty nodded and the two began heading down the mountain.  
  
  
***  
  
Two piercing blue eyes began to search the busy streets of Tollow. She hovered across the buildings and streets, flying around aimlessly for a while. No one could see her, thankfully. She had, had her fair share of stupid Humans throwing those pokéballs at her. She really hated those things. She had seen what they did to other pokémon. Those crazy red and white things would suck you up then spit you out for battle!  
  
Not that Mew had anything against Humans. She just didn't like fighting, that's all. She really preferred to stay away from all that training and those Humans. However now she had no choice but to find one of those Human thingies if she was going to save anyone at all.  
  
Mew glided slowly to the end of the pier. There, she spotted two characters. One pokémon (a Vulpix) and one Human girl. Mew cocked her head to one side and hovered above the two.  
  
"So Vulpix, back to training. Huh, sure feels weird." The girl said as she munched on a sandwich. "So what should we do now?"  
  
"Vulpix, Vul Vul? (Go get some real food?)" The girl glared at her furry companion.  
  
"Hey, my sandwiches are just as good as any sweet, sweet take away…" Suddenly the girl's eyes became all starry as she began dreaming of fattening unhealthy foods.   
  
(author: DAMN! NOW I'M HUNGRY…I'll be back in a jiffy!)……..(BACK NOW, WITH A POPTART IN MY HAND…sweeeet! Oh yeah, the story.)  
  
The Vulpix jumped up and bit her trainer's hand, waking her out of her dream.  
  
"OWE! Geez, what did yah do that for?" The girl said, kissing her hand better.  
  
Mew began to laugh as she hovered over the dynamic duo. The trainer and her pokémon glanced around as they heard this high pitched laughing.  
  
"Hey Vulpix…did you hear anything?" Vulpix didn't answer. She was sniffing the air, as if she'd caught onto something's scent. Mew hovered infront of it (still invisible) and bit the Vulpix's nose. Vulpix yelped in fright and began rubbing her nose with her paw. The trainer searched about frantically as she heard the phantom creature laugh again.  
  
Mew sat herself down on the girl's head and rested for a bit. The trainer felt this weight on her head and jumped to her feet.  
  
"IT'S ON MY HEAD! IT'S ON MY HEAD! GET IT OF! GET IT OFF!!" Passers by took one look at the crazy dancing kid, and walked on. Vulpix stared at her crazy owner, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Vul?"  
  
Mew decided that she could use this pair. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow blue and the trainer stopped in mid dance. A bright light emitted from the Mew and quickly engulfed the girl. After a moment, the trainer flopped to the ground unconcious. Vulpix raced to her side and began licking her face in an attempt to wake her. When this had no effect, the Vulpix nudged one of her pokéballs. In a flash of red light, a Squirtle appeared.  
  
"Squirtle, squirt? (what up?)" Vulpix motioned to their fallen master.  
  
"Vulpix, Vul, Vulpix! (Use your water gun!)" Squirtle nodded and sprayed water over his trainer. The girl immediately woke up, coughing and spluttering.   
  
"Thanks guys." She smiled a little wearily. Squirtle grinned back at her, making a peace sign.   
  
"Squirtle!"  
  
The girl stood up and glanced back over the town to the mountains.   
  
"Vulpix?" The Vulpix yipped, concerned. Mew watched as the girl suddenly returned her Squirtle and Vulpix then released a Pidgeot.  
  
"Pidgeoo!!" The Pidgeot circled his master then settled on the ground. He looked rather confused. There were no pokémon to battle, and it wasn't dinner, lunch or breakfast!  
  
"Pidgeot, we're going there, kay." The girl said, pointing to the mountain range far behind the town. Pidgeot lowered itself so that his trainer could climb on. Mew sat on the back of the Pidgeot, making itself comfortable.   
  
As Pidgeot flew high into the sky, he called back to his trainer in a curious tone. "Pigeo? Pigeo, geoo?"  
"I dunno. But I have a bad feeling about this." **  
  
******  
  
Tracey sighed hopelessly at his hopeless friend.   
  
"There's no way you can go up there, Ash. The Volcano is about to erupt. We're in danger of being blown away as it is!" Ash ignored him, fists clenched.  
  
"I don't care! I promised Misty a bike, and I don't break my promises!" He began to race back up the hill, however, Tracey had caught hold of the back of his jacket, preventing Ash from getting very far.  
  
"Ash…Ash! You aren't getting anywhere." Tracey said in a sing song tone.  
  
"Huh…oh." Ash murmured realising he wasn't moving.  
  
"Pika pika." Pikachu cocked his head to the side, and sweatdropped. (translated: stupid human)  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misty and the Ninetails had reached yet another dead end.  
  
"Is there any way across!" Misty asked hopefully as they stood infront of a fast flowing river of lava.  
  
"Not that I can…" Ninetails was cut off by another fierce tremor. He grabbed Misty's top before she tumbled into the river.   
"Phew, thanks!" Misty said, wiping her damp forehead in relief. Suddenly there was another almighty crash nearby as a giant tree fell across the river.  
  
"Thank Gods we're the good guys! Looks like we've found our way across." Ninetails barked happily. "Do you want to go first?" Ninetails asked the shivering Misty.   
  
"Eh, sure. Kay." She stuttered trying to sound brave as the classic anime sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.   
  
"Okay. Just do me two favours." The Ninetails spoke. Misty turned round to him.  
  
"Sure what?" She asked softly. Ninetails lifted his head up. Misty saw the gleam of an extraordinary red moonstone pendant on a chain which hung around his neck. Misty frowned  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. A dog with a necklace, tacky. I know okay, just take it." He smirked.   
  
"Me, take it. Why?" Misty asked surprised.  
  
"Listen, if we weren't trying to escape a volcano, I'd tell you now. But with our darn luck we are, so I'll explain later. Now go, quick." Ninetails instructed.  
  
"Wait, what was the second favour?" She asked, slipping the necklace over her head.   
  
"Don't fall." Ninetails answered. Misty smiled and stepped up onto the fallen tree trunk.  
  
Step by step, she slowly crossed the not so stable bridge. She now understood why people said 'Don't look down', however, she couldn't help staring down at the bubbling mass of fiery lava beneath her. Finally she made it across to the other side. Turning back, she saw that Ninetails was already making his way across.  
  
Misty realised that her heart was beating faster now than it was when she was crossing the tree trunk. Ninetails was halfway across, and so far doing fine. Misty smiled, relieved.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar sound of a helicopter could be heard through the small explosions and tremors around her.  
  
"Huh? A helicopter. Hey Ninetails! A helicopter! We're saved!!" Misty called to him jumping about. Ninetails turned to where she was pointing.   
  
Suddenly there was a deafening bang and Ninetails collapsed on the fallen tree trunk.  
  
"Huh?!" Misty jumped back onto the trunk, completely forgetting her fear, and raced towards the fallen Ninetails.  
  
  
***  
  
Giovanni smiled evilly as they neared the unconscious Ninetails on the fallen tree trunk.  
  
"Pilot, over there, lower." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Suddenly one of Giovanni's companions, a man in his late teens with violet coloured hair and deep green eyes cried out.  
  
"Look, it's that girl who hangs about with the brat and his Pikachu!" Two other characters, a woman, also in her late teens, with electric pink hair, and a talking Meowth, stared down at Misty below.  
  
"Right now all I want is that Ninetails. Leave the girl to fry." Giovanni growled. The Rocketeers, Jessie, James and Meowth, glanced at each other hopelessly.   
  
Jessie urged James to say something. "Em sir, with that little girl we can capture that Pikachu!" He said desperately. Giovanni laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha! Pathetic. You honestly don't have a clue as to why I'm capturing this Ninetails, do you?" James and Jessie shook their heads sheepishly. Meowth crouched low and stayed quiet. However, Giovanni had noticed Meowth's reaction to the question.  
  
"Hmm, you will see. Don't worry…all in good time." Meowth swallowed thickly and stared out at Ninetails and the young red haired girl.   
  
The helicopter hovered above the lava river. Jessie and James lifted the Ninetails up and into the helicopter as Misty ran towards them.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Misty shouted in surprise as she ran across the tree trunk. She leapt at the helicopter and grabbed onto the edge.  
  
Giovanni glanced at her and kicked her off. Meowth leapt down so that Misty could reach his tail.  
  
"Meowth! Catch on, stupid kid!" Misty grabbed onto his tail and stared up at him a little dazed.  
  
"Meowth? What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh! Savin' you. Brace yourself! Happy landin'! Adios amigo!" Misty let go and dropped down to the solid ground below, landing with a thud.   
  
Climbing back into the helicopter, Meowth crouched down beside Giovanni, hoping he hadn't noticed. However, he couldn't be more wrong.  
  
"That was a very stupid thing you did, Meowth." Giovanni growled, the Persian at his side, ready to attack. James and Jessie swallowed nervously, fearing for their scabby, mangy, yet secretly loved, Meowth.  
  
"Sir, we cane, erm, expla--" Jessie put in but was quickly intercepted by Giovanni.  
  
"Your petty excuse is something I cannot be bothered with hearing. Though I am honestly touched, Jessie, by your attempt to save this …creature." Persian hissed angrily at Meowth again, and raised his sharp clawed paw to him.  
  
"Wait!" Giovanni lifted his hand in the air. Persian rather reluctantly retreated. Meowth looked up, very confused.  
  
"Huh?" He murmured.  
  
"You see, you know as well as I do, Meowth, that this Ninetails and you are both one of a very special kind." James and Jessie glanced at each other, with confused expressions.   
  
Giovanni laughed as he petted Persian. "Yes, I have plans for the both of you."  
  
  
***  
  
Misty opened her eyes to find she was on lying on the soft grass, not too far from the roaring lava river. Picking herself up, she began to look for the easiest path. However, there only seemed to be one, and that was down!   
  
From behind, Misty could hear the sounds of lava bombs exploding, and land slides wiping away sections of the mountain. If she didn't move soon, she would be wiped away too!  
  
Picking her way though giant boulders and loose rocks was not an easy task, especially when the very ground beneath you is shaking uncontrollably! Slipping for the hundredth time she took it as an excuse for a rest. Misty stared down the mountain to see how far she had to go. It still seemed like miles.   
  
"How long could it possibly take to get down?" She thought aloud. "Well, better get going." She sighed. Dusting herself off, she stood up and began to move onwards.   
  
Suddenly all hell seemed to break loose as the volcano blew it's top, propelling ash, boulders, rocks and magma high into the air.   
  
Misty spun round and her jaw dropped open. Frozen to the spot she found she could not move for fear. Her legs were stiff and her hands felt like two heavy weights.  
  
She'd promised Togepi that she'd come back. How could she go against her promise. Telling herself this over and over again, she managed to escape her fear and race down the mountain. However, the volcano shook more and more violently as it spewed lava and ash everywhere.   
  
As Misty fell flat on her face, another giant crack in the ground appeared. It glowed red with heat. Slowly, lava began to ooze out from the ever widening gash in the ground.   
  
Misty leapt to her feet as she saw the fiery lava nearing her. The heat, even from a short distance, was unbearable. She raced around a large boulder, only to find more lava advancing towards her. She was now trapped! Clambering up and onto the giant boulder, the lava circled her like a shark filled moat, and it was rising rapidly.  
  
"If only Ash were here." Misty whispered helplessly to herself.  
  
However, help was near by. High in the sky, flew a Pidgeot with it's trainer sat on it's back.   
  
"Look, I was right! Come on Pidgeot! Swoop down!" The trainer ordered. Pidgeot immediately obeyed, and swooped down to the boulder surrounded by the bubbling lava.  
  
"Hey! Kid, here! Take my hand!" The trainer reached out to Misty who was crouched on the rock. She was exhausted, and could barely move. Misty stretched her hand out a little, then fell back on the rock. Pidgeot, hovered above the boulder, waiting for its master to do something drastic as always. The trainer patted her pokémon's back.  
  
"Hang on Pidgeot. I know it's hot but, *please* don't fly off." The trainer then leapt off its back and landed on the rock which was fast decreasing in size as the flow of lava began to rise.  
  
The trainer pulled Misty's arm around her neck and dragged her onto the Pidgeot's back. The Pidgeot called for his master.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming!" The trainer called back and hopped onto its back. "You okay Pidgeot?"  
  
"Pidgeo!" He answered reassuring his trainer.  
  
"Right! I think it would be an idea to get outta here then!" The Pidgeot flew high into the sky and out across the valley towards the town of Tollow.  
  
***  
  
2 B cont. (that's unless I get flamed!) **Oh yeah, I had to put the "I have a bad feeling about this" For Cerasi. Remind you of anyone? MUWHAHAHA!! (i'm obssessed with evil laughs)  
  



	3. Chapter Two

  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except one character (Crystal)  
  
This is really introducing my character Crystal Ember. I really hate this part! (I have no confidence in anything I do)  
  
Ash-11 (I think. I'll tell you later if I change it) Crystal-11  
  
Misty-11 Gary-11  
Brock-13 Tracey-13  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Misty Waterflower opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry, and hard to make out. She found turning her head was a painful ordeal, but eventually she managed to turn it towards the window. It was dark outside apart from the light of the full moon. She had no idea where she was and her head ached too much for her to even attempt to work it out. Slowly, she drifted into another dreamless sleep.  
  
She woke again to the sound of Dodrio's morning wake-up call. Sitting up, Misty glanced around the room. It seemed like some basic hotel room, with white wash walls, and that distinct hotel smell.   
  
Misty held her hand to her head and mumbled, "Where am I?" Suddenly a door opened and in walked a vaguely familiar person.  
  
"Oh, good morning sleepy head! Nice to see you awake for once!" The girl laughed brushing her brown shoulder length hair back. She looked around the same age as herself. The girl began scraping her hair back into a loose ponytail. At the front, to strands hung down passed her deep crystal blue eyes. She wore a red strapless top and fringed blue denim shorts. She seemed friendly enough, and the easy to get along with type, so Misty relaxed a little and lay back on her pillows.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, hoping for a not too detailed explanation of what had happened to her. The last thing she could remember was being stuck on the mountain.  
  
"The name's Crystal Ember. You can call me Crys though, it's not as corny." She beamed back at Misty. "Guess you'll be wanting me to tell you how yah ended up here, huh?" Crystal asked. Misty nodded a little weakly.  
  
"Please." She answered. "The short version, if there is one."  
  
"Well," Crys shrugged, "I found you on that volcano, Mt Velex or something like that, and brought you here. You've been out cold for two days. Got me a little worried." The girl laughed. "So are you hungry?" Misty nodded eagerly, suddenly realising that her last full meal was more than two days ago.  
  
Crystal smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back." And sure enough, in ten minutes flat, she had brought back a tray full of delicious food.  
  
Misty shovelled it into her mouth, reminding herself of Ash. However, she didn't care, she was too hungry to care!  
  
Afterwards the two girls had many conversations, talking about various adventures and about their own pokémon training. Crys had been training pokémon for about as long as Ash, which was no suprise seeing as she was actually one of the four trainers who had left Pallet. She had apparently been in a popular band for a while but had recently left it to return to her pokémon training. Misty explained that she had been travelling with Ash for ages, and had simply decided to leave. However Crystal sensed that there was more to the subject and eventually got it out of her.   
  
Misty, deciding that she liked this new found friend, told her the real reason she had left Ash and Tracey. Finally she told Crystal of the Ninetails and explained about Team Rocket capturing him.   
  
"Wow, that's…quite a story." Crys murmured, wondering if Misty was suffering from some sort of amnesia. Misty recognised the doubt in Crys' eyes and sighed.  
  
"I know you think I probably hit my head really hard?" Misty smiled, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"Well…" Crys admitted. Suddenly, Misty shoved something into her hand.  
  
"I don't blame you." Misty sighed, "But take a look at this before you make up your mind." Crys looked at what Misty had shoved into her hand.   
  
"A neckalce?" Crystal peered at it and recognised the pendant as a red moonstone in simple setting. Three metallic balls surrounded the stone. Misty saw that Crystal obviously recognised it from somewhere.  
  
"Do you recognise it?" Misty asked quietly. Crystal nodded a little.  
  
"I think so. Well, I guess you weren't lying after all." She smiled up at Misty who pretended to look hurt.  
  
"You actually doubted me?" Misty saw that Crystal deep in thought again. "What? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I'm trying to remember…that's it!" Crystal suddenly cried out.  
  
"That's what?" Misty asked confused.  
  
"I remember where I saw this pendant. Prof. Oak. I used to visit him a lot and well, I remember reading some book of his about four stones of the elements. I can't remember much about them, but I'm sure if you get there he'll help you." Crystal said happily.  
  
"Yep, I know Prof. Oak alright." Misty asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Guess you would if you travel with Ashy boy." Crystal nodded smiling back.  
  
"Uh huh…hey wait a minute. What do you mean, if I go there. Aren't you coming too?" Misty asked hopefully. She didn't even have Togepi now. However, she knew the infant pokémon would be safe with Ash and Tracey and she could most probably find them with Professor Oak's help. But still, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She continued to stare at Crystal with sorrowful eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Misty, but Pallet town is pretty far from here and…" Misty begged her with her pitiful stare. "I…I…Oh alright. I'll come, but only half way, deal?" Misty grabbed her hand and shook it happily.  
  
"Sure, deal!" The two girls immediately stood up and began packing.  
  
"Where'd you learn that anyways?" Crys asked curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty frowned at her.  
  
"That pitiful stare thing." She explained.  
  
"Guess it's just a gift." Misty shrugged, grinning and continued packing the supplies.  
  
Two hours and twenty four minutes later, Misty and Crystal boarded the ship to the mainland and started out on their journey back to Pallet town.  
  
  
  
As the boat left the peer on the small shipping village of Tollow, three characters appeared on the scene.   
"Huh! Wah! We just missed the boat!" Tracey cried as he saw the cruiser sail off into the horizon and back to mainland.  
  
"Looks like we've missed our trip back to civilization." Ash shrugged wearily. He turned slowly to Tracey, his puffy red rimmed eyes showing clearly that he had obviously been crying. However, the last thing Tracey was going to do was make fun of him. Ash was seriously concerned for Misty, even if he tried to hide it, even if he tried to avoid talking about her, both Pikachu and Tracey knew that he was worried.  
  
"Ash, maybe we'll find more about Misty's whereabouts here. We'll try the hotels. They're aren't that many around here…well, not more than two or three." Tracey said, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu said softly as he nuzzled Ash's leg. Ash bent down and picked Pikachu up.  
  
"Thanks Pikachu, Tracey. I never realised I'd ever be this worried about Misty if she..." Ash sniffed, placing Pikachu back down on the ground. Wiping his damp eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, he glanced around, with a determined expression burning in his eyes.  
"Let's get going."  
  
  
***  
  
The two young teens walked through the peaceful countryside, on their journey to the small town of Pallet.  
Birds singing in the trees above, sweet bunnies playing happily in the grass below, gave the perfect day the perfect touch.  
  
"This is sickening." Crys mumbled and clung onto the straps of her backpack. Beside her strode a red haired girl, and a Vulpix of whom Crystal owned.  
  
"What is?" Misty asked her somewhat cynical friend.   
  
"Huh…oh, nothing." Crys smiled nervously. Misty was too tired to delve further into the conversation, so she left it and continued on with a steady pace. So far she was making good time and would hopefully be reunited with Togepi and Ash soon.  
  
After a while, Crystal decided to ask Misty what had been on her own mind for the last couple of hours! "Isn't this about half way yet?" She asked, cocking one eyebrow at Misty. A sweatdrop appeared on Misty's forehead and she shook her head nervously.   
  
"Eh, just a few more miles." She lied through clenched teeth. Now Crys raised both eyebrows in deep suspicion.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said with a slight smile. Dropping her bag down at the side of the path. She immediately began rummaging through her bag. After a few minutes she brought out some food for her Vulpix, Misty and herself. Sitting down to lunch on a comfortable grassy patch, they realised how tired they all were.  
  
"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix cried, delighted at finally being fed. Crys patted her Vulpix softly and apologised, "I'm sorry Vulpix, we just haven't had the time to stop before."   
  
Misty had noticed how well Crys and her Vulpix got on together. It was almost like her and Togepi or Ash and Pikachu. Soon she found herself thinking about Ash again. Was she going utterly crazy?!  
  
Gotta stop thinking about him! She repeated to herself. She looked up to see that Crys was staring at her in a rather sympathetic way.  
  
"You're missing him, aren't you?" She suddenly asked. Misty swallowed thickly. Was she that transparent? She supposed there was no reason to lie to Crystal. She did know after all, why she had left Ash, Tracey and Pikachu.   
Slowly, Misty nodded in reply, and fed the rest of her sandwich to Vulpix who took it eagerly.  
  
"Vul, Vul!" It cried thankfully. Crystal sighed. She had no idea about how to handle relationships, but from what she could grasp they really sucked! However, she couldn't say this to Misty. She would have to come up with something that her friend could take as good advice. She was just about to open her mouth and speak before she was saved by the sound of a car horn behind her. Turning round, Misty, Vulpix and Crystal were faced with a very flash red convertible, seating a dozen cheer leaders and one very good looking (yet obnoxious), kid around their age, with spikey auburn hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Gary Oak?!" Misty said, a little surprised. The boy, surrounded by the singing cheer leaders, smirked at her a little.  
  
"Ha! Finally dumped loser Ash, huh?!" He laughed. Crystal stood up and turned to Misty.  
  
"Huh, know this guy?" She asked disapprovingly. Gary frowned at her.  
  
"Seems like you've teamed up with another Gary wannabe." He rolled his eyes, and Crys scowled at him. Misty leapt between them.  
  
"Nice to see you Gary." Misty said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sure it is! I would offer you a ride, but we're so near to Viridian city, I'm sure you'd rather walk." He shrugged, with the faintest smile touching his lips, "But if you're desperate you're…"  
  
Quickly, Crys interupted him, "No! We don't need a ride."   
  
"Vulpix?! (we don't?!)". Suddenly, the sky above split with a loud clap of thunder and dark clouds rolled in over the sun. Rain poured over them. Gary flicked a button on the car and a hood flipped over them, keeping them warm and dry…that is, apart from Misty Vulpix and Crys.  
  
"If your sure." Gary said, tempting Misty and Vulpix more and more as they shivered in the rain.  
  
"We're sure! In fact, we love the rain! Don't we!" Crys called to the others who nodded meekly. Gary had had quite an effect Crys, which was slam bang in your face obvious to Misty.  
  
"Well, Misty, maybe see you later!" He laughed, "That is if you don't drown out there." With that last statement Misty, Vulpix and Crystal watched as he drove off in his flash car and cheerleaders singing, "Let's go Gary, let's go! Yeah, yeah! Let's go Gary, let's go! Yeah, yeah!"Crys groaned. "I really hate him." Misty stared at her unbelievably.  
  
"You know him too!" She asked. Crystal picked up her sodden backpack and swinging it over her shoulder nodded in reply.  
  
"Well, I did live in Pallet you know. In Pallet it's quite hard not to know Gary Oak. Plus he was one of the four trainers to leave." She said uncomfortably. "Stuck up, know it all, aarrgh!" She groaned. Misty followed her along the road with Vulpix hot on their heels.  
  
"You sound exactly like Ash." Misty laughed.  
  
"That's why Ash and I are friends." Crys mumbled, still fuming at Gary. Even Ash didn't get so worked up about Gary as she did. Misty shrugged it off and followed on.  
  
After a couple of hours of walking up the road which would have taken half an hour in Gary's car, Misty thought, the group finally reached Viridian City.  
  
"Well, here we are." The trio walked into the city centre square. Crys sighed and leaned on the edge of the large, fountain set in the middle. "Guess it's time to say goodbye." Crystal said sadly. Misty turned to Crystal and hugged her.   
  
"Thanks Crystal…you've done so much for me, and, and, well I don't know how to repay you." Misty said, wiping tears away from her eyes. Crys stood up and rested her hands on her hips beaming.   
  
"Saving pokémon trainers in distress is my speciality!" Misty laughed and Crystal sat down on the edge of the fountain once more. "Seriously Misty… I earned a friend." Crys didn't mean for something so soppy to come out like that, however, she was going to miss Misty a lot. Even though she'd only known her for a couple of days, and half the time Misty had been unconscious!  
  
"Contact me soon." Misty said handing her a number. "And let's stop the soppyness!" she added. Crystal laughed and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm glad one of us mentioned that. It was good meeting you Misty Waterflower, even though our first meeting almost cost me my life." They laughed and hugged once more.  
  
"The next time I see you, you'd better be a Master water pokémon trainer!" Crys called as she walked away with Vulpix. "And a Mrs Ketchem!" She added. Misty blushed.  
  
"I'll try my best!" Misty waved and turned to walk in the opposite direction. She decided that she at least deserved to get a bus to Pallet town. Then, as good luck goes, a familiar car was parked outside a rather luxurious looking restaurant.   
  
Oh great, another encounter with my best friend Gary Oak! Misty rolled her eyes and headed towards him as he strolled out of the restaurant.  
  
"Gary!" She called to him. Gary spun round to see Misty running towards him. He smiled casually running a hand through his hair. "I see you and Crystal have changed your minds?"  
  
Misty shook her head, "Actually, Crystal was only travelling half way with me to Pallet town. I was wondering if you were by chance…going to, visit your Grandfather." She added hopefully.   
  
"Actually yeah. Hop in." He said, jumping in himself. The cheerleaders in the back all beamed and smiled at Misty, singing some sort of greeting. It was like an entirely different language to her.  
  
"This is going to be one fine journey." Misty muttered under her breath as she leapt in beside him and they drove off towards Pallet town where one year agoGary Oak, Crystal Ember and Ash Ketchum had started their pokémon training.  
(plus some other guy, but who gives a SH*T!)  
  
  
***  
  
Ash sighed, relieved of the news he had received from the last hotel he had inquired at about Misty. Apparently she had been ill, and had been staying there with a friend. Ash wasn't so sure about this 'friend', but he was happy that Misty was at least alive. A note was also left for him, written by Misty.   
  
"Hey Ash! Find anything about Misty?!" Called Tracey as he ran towards Pikachu and Ash, his long white coat, flying around him.  
  
"Yeah, the hotel people she left a note saying she was heading back to Pallet town." Ash grinned. Tracey nodded and then turned to the port where the ship was just arriving.   
  
"Alright, then it's off to Pallet town!" He shouted racing towards the ship. Maybe there we'll get some good food! Were Tracey's only thoughts as he ran.  
  
"Pikaa, Pikachu!" Pikachu glanced up to Ash who picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Pikachu! We don't want to miss this ship as well!"   
  
  
  
  
Okay, so I know that was utter crap. With any luck it'll get better. See yah!  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three

  
DISCLAIMER~~...how many times do I have 2 say this. IF I OWNED POKEMON, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'D BE SITTING ON MY FAT ASS WRITING FANFICTION UNTIL 4:00 IN THE MORNING!!! (takes deep breaths) now where the hell is my coffee?   
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own Annie either. (yeh, I know, there's a song from Annie in this. Don't ask why I put it in. I hate mushy, cheesy stuff!)  
  
I Just wanna say thanks Mewberries 4 being one hec of a loyal reader! (not that i'm sucking up or anythin'!) ANYWAY, WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS FROM MY BEST FRIENENEMY, XILMIN NERRAR?!   
  
****************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Mew watched as the red head disappeared around a corner. Cocking her head to the side, Mew smiled a little, knowing that she had partly succeeded in her task to retrieve the pendant. There was one problem though. She suuddenly felt the icy hand of guilt close around her heart, and squeeze tightly. After a moment of sulking, she turned around to find that the other girl and her Vulpix had disappeared. Mew turned round the corner, spotted the duo, and continued following them. Why, she didn't really know. Neither the girl nor the Vulpix knew that they were being followed.  
And that's how I intend to keep it…well, for now anyway. Mew thought to herself, giggling.   
  
Crystal and Vulpix kept staring ahead, looking a little uncomfortable (both had heard the mysterious laugh again). Crystal tugged at her strap nervously. "Here anything?"  
  
"Vul. (nope)"  
  
"…Good…neither did I."  
  
  
***  
  
A sharp breeze blew through the hard metal bars of the cage. He shivered, stiff and uncomfortable from having to spend sleepless nights lying on a hard concrete floor. Suddenly, one red eye fluttered open at the sound of footsteps nearing. Ninetails forced himself to rise and snarl at the shadowed stranger.   
  
Giovanni laughed and threw a bone into the cage, rotted flesh hanging form it.   
  
"Well, well. How's our new recruit feeling?" Giovanni sneered as Ninetails attempted breaking through the metal bars. The pokémon fell to the ground, his chin grating off the concrete bottom.   
  
"You cannot win. Don't you understand?" Giovanni stepped back from the cage and clicked his fingers once, "But I will give you a second chance. I always was a fair man." He smiled again, only this time in a more sinister way. His facial features were suddenly lit up by a pair of glowing blue eyes at his right.  
  
Ninetails watched as the door to his cage was opened. He forced himself once again, to leap forward. He had never seen a pokémon like this before. It looked almost human as it hovered in the air. The light of his eyes and the thin collar locked around his neck, reflected off his heavy armour.  
  
Ninetails summoned every last ounce of energy left in his body, and prepared flame-thrower. Giovanni watched Ninetails with interest from the side. Any normal pokémon would be too weak to fight. True, this pokémon *was* powerful.   
  
A small smile began to dance on his lips. He waited only until Ninetails had let the enormous ball of fire escape, before he gave any orders. Barrier.  
  
Mewtwo heard the order from within his master's mind and immediately produced a sphere of dark psychic energy which surrounded him. The fire blast couldn't penetrate the sphere and instead, flew back at the attacker. Ninetails was flung back against the wall by his own powerful fire blast. Whimpering a little, he got back to his paws.  
Giovanni, a little surprised at Ninetails strength, gave Mewtwo another command. The psychic pokémon silently obeyed. A blue aura suddenly surrounded the Ninetails, and it rose high into the air.   
  
In the shadows, Meowth watched, hardly daring to breathe. As a Team Rocketeer, what *could* he do? He hung his head in shame, and forced himself to watch as Ninetails was picked up and thrown against the wall like a rag doll. This time, he didn't get up.   
  
Giovanni clicked his fingers again. Four Rocketeers rushed to his side. Giovanni nodded his head once. Butch and Cassidy walked cautiously over to the unconscious pokémon and clipped another glowing blue collar around its neck. Suddenly, Ninetails eyes opened, and began to glow an eerie red.   
  
Giovanni smiled, then turned to Jessie and James beside him. "So far you have failed in ever single attempt to capture Pikachu." Jessie and James hung their heads in shame, "However, this time there is *no* way you can fail." Jessie and James glanced at each other, then to the Boss.   
  
Giovanni brought to pokéballs out and returned Mewtwo and Ninetails. He then handed the pokéballs to both Jessie and James, who were currently in a state of shock.  
  
"Wh, what do you want us to do boss?" Jessie stammered. Giovanni grinned and turned to an enormous screen which suddenly appeared behind him. It showed a picture of a magnificent flaming fire-bird.  
  
"Moltres, the Legendary Bird of Fire." Giovanni whispered. "You must capture it. There can be NO failure this time. It is your last chance." Jessie and James nodded obediently.  
  
"Don't worry Boss! You can always count on us!" James slapped him on the back and grinned stupidly. Giovanni looked at him with a blank expression.   
  
"Yes, well do that again and I'll kill you." James backed away nervously. Jessie grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the room, shouting behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Boss! You can count on me!! Come on, Meowth!" Meowth nodded sadly, stealing a glance at Giovanni who was watching him steadily. Meowth sighed heavily, then followed both Jessie and James away from Team Rocket HQ.  
  
Giovanni then turned towards Butch and Cassidy who were waiting silently. "You two on the other hand. I have another mission for you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Crystal walked along the edge of the kerb, whistling to herself. Running through her mind were the happenings of the last few days. Well, in actual fact it was mainly the happenings on the volcano.   
  
She had lived around Tollow for a couple of months now, playing with the popular teen band, 2BA Master. She had been the essential guitarist in the band, however, she had always felt that she had been neglecting her pokémon, and finally decided to leave and become a serious trainer once more.   
  
But right now she was worried about the volcano more than anything. There had been no seismic activity of any kind, and everyone had thought the volcano had been dead for thousands centuries. Why had it just blown it's top like that? And without any warning!  
  
She sighed a little and glanced at Vulpix who skipped merrily beside her.   
  
At least no one was killed. But if I hadn't gotten there Misty would of…Why did I go up there anyway? This question suddenly sprang into her mind. No one, not even Crys, would be that crazy to fly around an active volcano! What had possessed her to do a thing like that?  
  
She stared at the ground, deep in thought, and at first never heard, and probably wouldn't have heard, the weeping from the alleyway, if Vulpix hadn't nipped her leg!  
  
"Owe! Vulpix?! Huh…what's that?" Crystal tiptoed into the dark alleyway as the cries got louder. The crying slowly turned into a voice, a singing voice…someone was singing. Singing a song full of sobs and whimpers. Actually it sounded pretty pathetic...sorry, I don't have that sympathy thing going!  
  
"#Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby,   
He maybe pouring her coffee, she maybe straightening his tie…  
Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill,   
She's sittin' playin' piana, he's sittin' paying tha bill…"   
  
The young sweet voice was carried through the air like a feather in the wind. Crystal had a clear view of the young girl with soft brown curls and midnight blue eyes. She sat on the edge of a window sill above the dark, dank alleyway.   
  
"#Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart.  
Betcha they collect things like ash trays and art!  
Betcha he reads, betcha she sows…maybe she's made me a closet of clothes!   
Maybe they're strict as straight as a line… don't really care, as long as they're mine…"  
  
Tears welled in Vulpix's eyes and it cried softly in Crytsal's arms.  
  
"Vul, vul…pix."  
  
"#Betcha they're good, why shouldn't they be…  
Their one mistake, was given up me…" The young girl's voice was shaken full of sobs now.  
"So maybe now this prayer, the last one of it's kind, won't you please come get your baby…maybe…"  
  
"..........THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"  
  
"VUUUUUULLLLLLLL!!!!!" Crystal and Vulpix fell into floods of tears (anime style of course!) and hugged each other close.   
  
The young girl on the window ledge suddenly glanced down at the two and jumped with a start. Skilfully, she leapt down from the window ledge and over the wooden gate that signalled the end of the alleyway.  
  
"Vul, vul, Pix? (should we go after her?)" Vulpix asked, a look of worry and concern on its soft features.  
  
"Come on!" Crystal said, a determined tone to her voice. Vulpix jumped inside her backpack as Crystal leapt over the gate (yet not as gracefully) and ran after the young child.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Crys called in vain. "Jeez, is this kid ever fast!" She called back to Vulpix who felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Vuulll…" She moaned, head spinning, vision doubled. Crystal kept running after the small, grey dot ahead of her. The little girl didn't seem to know where she was going, as she kept doubling back every few streets. Finally, she made a sharp right turn into a large and much darker alleyway than before.   
  
Crystal stopped and looked around. This alleyway had a dead end to it. But the dead end was drenched in darkness, and only a few rays of light shone on it, as if to prove it existed. As Crystal's eyes slowly became accustomed to the dark, she could make two, no three characters against the back wall of the alleyway.   
  
"What the?"   
"Vulpix?"  
  
Slowly, the two tallest characters stepped into the light infront of Crys and Vulpix.  
  
  
"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" Both of the Rocketeers posed.   
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
"To blight all people in every nation!"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."  
"To exstend our wrath to the stars above!"  
"Cassidy!"  
"Butch!"  
"Were Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!"  
"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight.""  
"That's Right!" Both called out.  
"Raticate!" Hissed a Raticate which seemed to leap out from nowhere.  
  
Crystal and Vulpix glanced at each other then back to Team Rocket, awe-stricken.   
"Kay…"   
  
Cassidy crossed her arms, pleased with their little performance.   
"Jesse and James don't even know the meaing of the word, motto!" she laughed flicking her golden hair back. "We are just *so* much better!"  
  
"But of course! We are the real Team Rocket. Better than those two any day! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" A small girl wriggled in his arms, trying to get free, although it was no use. Crystal saw this and frowned.  
  
"HEY! Leave her alone!" She shouted, ready to pounce on them. Vulpix tugged on her shoe to calm down.  
"Vul! Vul!"  
  
Butch saw the little Vulpix and smiled. "Look Cassidy, what luck! A Vulpix to add to our collection." Crystal glared at him harder.  
  
"If you think you're going to capture Vulpix, you can just blast off right now!" She growled, "Give me back that kid!"   
  
"The Boss sent us on a special mission to collect and deliver this particular kid. You could take it out with him." Cassidy laughed evilly. Crystal plucked a pokéball from her belt and tossed it into the air. If she used Vulpix, it would be hard not to hurt the child, so instead...   
  
"Pidgeot! Attack!" The pokéball opened in mid air, and out of the blinding flash of white light, Pidgeot appeared.  
  
"Pidgeooo!" It's call echoed off the walls as it swooped down menacingly towards Team Rocket, talons extended fully.   
"Agh! I'm outta here!" Butch yelled, dropping the child as he ducked from Pidgeot's attack. He ran passed Crystal at the speed of light, leaving Cassidy alone.  
  
"Hey! Agh!" She screamed ducking from another attack. "We're supposed to be a team! Aghh!" Cassidy took off after Butch, leaving the young girl crouched on the ground. Vulpix slowly approached her. Cautiously, the young girl stroked Vulpix as it leaned against her.  
  
"Vuuull Pix." She purred softly. Crystal returned Pidgeot before walking over to the two and smiled.  
  
"So, you're not going to run again are you?" Crys asked, crouching down beside the young girl. She looked only to be around seven or at the most eight years old. Crystal smiled at her reassuringly, to show that she meant no harm.  
  
"My name is Crystal." She held her hand out to the girl who took it gingerly. "What's yours?" Crystal asked, keeping her voice quiet and soothing.  
  
"Arin." The girl muttered back, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix introduced itself, happily. Crystal laughed.  
  
"And I see you've already met my trusty companion here. Ay Vulpix!" Crystal patted her on the head and picked her up. She looked down on Arin, who still had her eyes on the ground.  
  
"So, are you lost or anything?" Arin shook her head, eyes still on the ground. Crystal had no idea what to do. Sighing she backed off.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Arin didn't answer. "I think I should take you to the pokémon center or something."Crystal said, concerned that the girl might be attacked and captured again. Arin shot up and shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't want to go back to an orphanage, please don't take me back. I'd rather be captured by Team Rocket, please!" Crystal was rather taken aback by the girl's sudden pleads and cries. She sighed, hopelessly.  
  
"I just can't leave you here by yourself though. You may not be lost but I doubt very much that you have a home at all." Crystal said, glancing at the rags the little girl was wearing. First the whole Volcano and the Misty thing, now this child! What next?  
Why is this stuff happening to me?! I'm innocent!  
  
Crystal looked down at the little girl who now clung onto her bare legs, tears glinting in her midnight blue eyes. She couldn't take her to this orphanage, and she sure as ever couldn't take her along on her journey.   
  
Crystal sighed, "I don't want to leave you here, but you can't come with me…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Here, take this. If you ever need me, I guess you can contact me through Prof. Oak in Pallet town." She handed Arin a piece of paper with a number on it. "I'm sorry kid, but I have to be on my way."  
  
Arin stared at the money and the piece of paper in her hand, then back up to the young teen and her Vulpix as they left the alleyway.  
  
"Vul, Vulpix?" Vulpix cried softly to Crystal as they walked along the street.  
  
"I'm sorry Vulpix, but I can't take her. It's too dangerous. What if she was hurt?" Crystal walked on, hoping that her friend would leave the subject alone. However, even if Vulpix left it alone, her guilt wouldn't.  
  
Suddenly she felt a slight tug at the back of her shirt. "Vulpix, please leave it." A second later, she felt another slight tug on her shirt. "Vulpix, quit it." Crystal turned to her side, to see that Vulpix was there and not behind her. She turned all the way around to find Arin standing there sheepishly.  
  
"Huh? Arin." Great! "Ohh, boy. Look, kid, you know as well as I do that you can't come along with me. You're safer here. Now, goodbye. Call me if you need to." Crystal turned round only to walk straight into a lamppost. "OWE! Arrghh! This is not my day!" Grumbling, she picked herself up off of the ground where Arin was still standing.   
  
"Are you alright?" Arin asked quickly, holding out a hand to help her up. Crystal nodded, still holding a hand to her head.  
"Vulpix Vuuull?"   
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Crystal kept walking. Arin was still beside her half running to keep up with Crystal's fast pace. Suddenly, the trainer stopped herself and turned to see Vulpix and Arin staring up at her with pitiful eyes.  
  
"Look Arin, I know how you feel and everything but, I can't take care of you as well as an orphanage can." Crys said, desperately trying to explain.  
  
"But, I wouldn't be any trouble." Arin stammered, still staring at her with the same hopeful, glistening blue eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Arin, but no. I can't. You wouldn't be any trouble but maybe I can take you to the police or…" Arin slowly trudged off back down the street dropping the money and the phone number behind her.  
  
"Arin! Ohh," Vulpix glared up at Crystal. "What? What did I say?!" Vulpix sighed and glanced back at Arin who had disappeared back down the street.  
  
"Come on, Vulpix. I can see the river just ahead. That's the edge of the city. If we follow it back up stream we'll come to …" Suddenly, Crystal was cut off by a startled scream from behind. Crystal and Vulpix spun round.  
  
"Arin!" Crystal ran back down the street towards the scream, but no one was there.  
"Vulpix! Vul!" Vulpix cried towards her trainer.  
  
"Huh? What? The river? But we would have seen them if they'd gone to the river!" Crystal said, scratching her head, confused. Vulpix ran towards the river ahead and Crystal followed, deciding that her Vulpix was better to trust than herself!  
  
Upon reaching the river, Crystal and Vulpix immediately saw the trap. Above an enormous waterfall, stood Team Rocket on a small wooden bridge, that looked just about ready to fall apart.  
  
"Vulpix! Fire spin!"  
"Vul, Vul!" Vulpix exclaimed shaking its head.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean no?" Crys asked baffled as to why Vulpix would refuse her. Then suddenly, she realised who Butch held in his arms once more.  
  
"Huh. Kid! Don't dare touch her!" Crys shouted angrily, leaping onto the bridge with Vulpix by her side. Cassidy raised her hand in the air to stop them. "Come any closer and the girl goes for a nice refreshing swim!" Vulpix and Crys stopped to a halt.  
  
"Rati! Caate!" The Raticate crouched, ready to attack.   
"What do you want?!" Crys asked, anger burning in her eyes.  
"We want your pokémon!" Butch announced, grinning.  
  
"If I give you my pokémon, whose to say you won't run off with her?!" Crystal glared. Cassidy grinned.   
  
"No one." She shrugged off. "You're better not to take any chances though, so just hand over your pokémon or else, kid!"  
  
"Too afraid to battle?" Crys taunted, however Butch and Cassidy were not to be toyed with.  
  
"Have it your way. No pokémon, no kid!" Cassidy laughed and signalled to Butch who raised Arin over the bridge's rope railing.  
  
"Wait! If you want my pokémon…then here! Have them all!" Crys chucked her bag at Butch who yelped in agony as it hit his stomach. Falling back against Cassidy, he let go of Arin who fell towards the water. Crystal leapt to the railing and grabbed Arin's hand before she fell into the fast flowing river below her.  
  
Dragging Arin under the railing and back onto the bridge, Crystal snatched her bag off of the winded Butch and Cassidy. Vulpix leapt infront of her trainer and the small girl.  
  
"Right Vulpix!! Fire spin!" Vulpix's eyes lit up, glowing a fierce red, contrasting with its soft cute features.  
"VVVVVVUUUUULLLLLL!!!!!!!" It cried as fire spewed out of its mouth and took on the form of a mini tornado. The fire spin ripped through the bridge, blasting Team Rocket into the sky.  
  
"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!!" they cried, as they blasted into the sky at the speed of light. Vulpix and Arin smiled as they waved goodbye to the unfavourable trio.  
  
"Goodbye, see you later!" Arin called, for once smiling.  
"Vul! Vul!"  
  
However, Crystal sat, crouched on the bridge, her face quite pale. Suddenly she jumped up. "How stupid am I?! Erm, guys, our trouble ain't over." Arin and Vulpix glanced over to where Crystal was staring. The ropes holding the bridge were beginning to burn from Vulpix's fire spin.  
  
"Uh oh." Arin stuttered grabbing onto Vulpix for support.  
"RUN!"  
"RUN!"  
"VUL!" The three tore across the bridge as fast as they could, but before they could reach the ground, each rope snapped, and the bridge, plus all its occupants, plummeted into the river toppling over the steep waterfall.  
  
***  
  
So, what has happened to Arin and Crystal. Will Misty be reunited with Ash? And what has happened to Ninetails and Mewtwo?............LIKE ANYONE GIVES A SHIT!  
  
See ya later! (oh and Gary fans, yes he will be in the next part)  



	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer~ I own nothing but my own characters Arin and Crystal.  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
Professor Oak was very excited at Misty's news of the moonstone pendant and the volcano. He kept on going on about a sign or something to do with the awakening of legendary birds. Pretty boring anyways. Gary and Misty glanced at each other, utterly bewildered by his ramblings.  
  
"I'm sure I have it here…somewhere…" Professor Oak mumbled from somewhere inside a closet full of books. "Oh yes, it should be in here! I'll just check. Hold on a minute! Gary, hold these…and these…and these!" The professor rummaged through shelf after shelf, throwing books back to Gary, who had become a living library!  
  
Outside in the peaceful afternoon, the pokémon roamed Professor Oak's special sanctuary where he studied each and every single one every day of his life. The tranquil flowing river was filled with water pokémon enjoying the sweet sunshine and quietness the day had to offer.   
  
Suddenly, four characters burst out from under the river's surface. Arin, Vulpix, Wartortle and Crystal, came up coughing and spluttering, and made their way to the grassy bank. The surrounding pokémon were too astonished to know what to make of them. Once on the bank, Crystal returned Wartortle, who had recently evolved from Squirtle, and turned to Arin. (her first ever pokémon from Prof. Oak was Squirtle)  
  
"Say, you alright?" She panted. Arin nodded and grabbed onto Crystal's arm and buried her face into her stomach, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay, it's…" Suddenly, Crys realised where they were. "Oh boy are we okay! We're at Professor Oak's laboratory! Hey Arin, you're a lucky charm!" Arin shivered a little and followed Crystal towards the house. "With any more luck, Misty will be here too." Crystal said, almost to herself. Then suddenly she paused.  
  
"Hey Arin?" Arin nodded looking up at her, "Why were Team Rocket after you anyway?" Arin stared at the ground, not sure if she wanted to answer or not. Was there any harm? This trainer had unselfishly saved her life. There couldn't possibly be any harm in telling her, could there? Suddenly, a small flash from Arin's hand, caught Vulpix's attention.  
  
"Vulpix. Vul, Vul!" It cried licking Arin's hand. Arin realised that the Vulpix had noticed. Sighing heavily, she lifted her hand up to Crys, who gasped as she saw the reason why   
Team Rocket had attempted to capture this child. A ring, it's pendant…a polished moonstone. A very familiar finely polished moonstone.  
  
  
***  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. I'm sure I'll find it any moment now!" Professor Oak called from further inside the closet.  
  
Misty and Gary, who had escaped the mountain of books, sat utterly bored, on the couch.  
  
"So, what happened to Ash anyway? Did he realise he wasn't as good as me and wimp out?" Gary said smugly, folding his arms across his chest. Misty was about to shout some kind of insult back at him before she heard the living room door open. In the doorway, stood two utterly drenched figures (one of which looked very familiar).  
  
"Well, that was refreshing." Said one, leaning against the doorframe, looking very displeased. The younger girl grabbed onto her legs and peered at the two characters on the couch. Beside her sat an equally soaked Vulpix.  
  
"Crystal?" Misty questioned. Crystal focused on the red haired girl and grinned.  
"Hey Misty. I decided to come after all."   
"How did you get here?!" Misty cried delighted. Gary sat beside her utterly bewildered.  
"The hard way." Crystal answered glancing down at her soaked clothes. "Bad things ain't supposed to happen to good people. Listen, kid here needs clothes and food. Ehh, where's Professor Oak?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"Ah ha! I know, I could have leant it to…Crystal, what are you doing here? And why are you so wet?" Asked Professor Oak as he climbed out of his closet.  
  
"Sorry, I kind of made an unexpected visit…and I mean on my part as well as yours. As for the wet part, I'll explain later." Crys answered. Beside her, Arin and Vulpix giggled a little.  
"So who is this?" Professor Oak said, bending down and smiling at Arin who hid behind Crystal' legs again.  
"Sorry Doc. She's a bit afraid of…well Humans, I guess. Bad experiences." Crystal answered scratching her head and shrugging.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll soon change her mind." Misty said, stretching out her hand to Arin who looked at it cautiously. Crystal nodded to her that it was safe and the timid young girl carefully took Misty's hand. Misty led her into the kitchen where she gave her cookies and milk (and doesn't everybody just LOVE cookies and milk!).  
  
"Gary, could you do me a favour and fetch me something for our two guests to wear." Crystal shook her head quickly.  
  
"Erm, you know I don't like hanging about places for long. I'll be goin--"  
  
"Nonsense!" Professor Oak interjected grabbing her hand and pushing her down beside Gary on the couch.. "You can't go away soaking like this anyway. Your father would kill me!" He laughed. "Gary, could you do that for me please?"   
"Sure thing, Gramps." Gary nodded and raced off.  
  
"So, I take it you've met Misty already?" Professor Oak said, motioning her towards the fireplace where a glowing fire burned. Crystal moved from the couch and sat cross legged infront of the warm fire and turned to Professor Oak.  
  
"Yeah, but it's kinda a long story." Crys smiled, but she knew that her pathetic attempt to skip the story would be overlooked by Professor Oak.  
  
"Well, you know I have the time Crystal." He said, biting into an apple and sitting down on the couch infront of her. Crystal sighed and explained how she had rescued Misty on the volcano, and accompanied her half way to Pallet town, then discovered Arin and ran into Team Rocket and…blah, blah, blah, and (for good luck another…) blah! Alright, alright. I promise I won't interrupt the story anymore…honest.  
  
Professor Oak seemed most interested with the young girl that Crystal had found. He was about to ask where she'd come from originally, before Misty and Arin came back into the living room.  
  
"Professor Oak, is there anything for Arin to wear here? I think she's pretty cold." Misty asked, with her arm around Arin who had grown to like her.   
  
Professor Oak was about to answer before Gary walked into the room and handed Misty a pink dressing gown with flowery patterns on it.  
  
"Here, you can take his bathroom robe." Gary smirked at Professor Oak who immediately turned red at the sight of his pink dressing gown. Giggling, Misty wrapped it around Arin and set her down on the soft rug beside the fire.  
"Yeah, pink's definitely your colour professor!" Misty laughed aloud.   
"Yes, well, erm." Professor Oak cleared his throat nervously and tried to change the subject, "Anyway, eh, what were we talking about?" Crystal smiled a little and shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. All I know is I'm going for a long bath…a very long bath." She turned to Gary who handed her a shirt.  
"Only thing I could find…unless you want his purple flowery gown?" Professor Oak went bright red again. Crystal grinned.  
  
"I think this will do." She headed towards the door and paused. Turning round, she saw the perfect little picture. Misty and Arin playing with Vulpix on the floor infront of the fire place, Gary joking about the pink dressing gown, and the professor turning a deep shade of red. Something told her to remember this 'perfect picture' of her friends, no matter what happened.  
Professor Oak looked up to see that Crystal was still standing in the doorway, looking deep in thought.   
"Is there something wrong Crystal?" Professor Oak asked, concern showing in his voice.  
"Vul?" Vulpix yipped. Crystal shook her head and forced a smile.   
"Huh, eh, no. I thought I'd eh…forgotten something, that's all." With that she walked swiftly out of the room.   
I think I really need a cold shower!  
  
***  
  
Misty lay on her stomach, and stared into the burning fire, her mind on two things. The first, Professor Oak had contacted Ash and Tracey, telling them to meet her in Pallet at his laboratory. How was she going to explain why she had left in the first place though? Telling Ash the truth after a year of being his half friend half enemy, would not be the easiest task.   
  
Then there was trying to find Ninetails. She owed him her life, and would save his in return. However, finding one of Jessie and James' hide-outs was one thing, but finding Giovanni's base was possibly suicide! She knew Team Rocket wasn't just made up of idiots like Jessie, James and Meowth....Meowth. Suddenly she remembered how Meowth had saved her. Something's going on...but what-- Her thought were interupted by a quiet voice behind.  
  
"Hey dreamer, what's up?" Misty turned to face Crystal who was showered and dressed in her normal tom-boyish way. Gary's shirt tied in a knot at the front with her cut off shorts. Her feathery brown hair spilled over her shoulders, and her deep blue eyes flashed in the warm light of the fire. All in all, Crystal was rather beatiful in her own way. However, Misty could obviously see that Crystal didn't care for this virtue!  
  
"Ash mainly I guess." Misty sighed as she stretched herself infront of the fire, and began to swing her legs back and forth in the air. "Or it could be Team Rocket and that Ninetails… I guess." She added thoughtfully.  
"Love and adventure. Two things that just don't mix…I guess." Crystal sighed, mimicking Misty. "I'd better find Professor Oak. I think I have to talk to him about… something." Misty looked up at Crys with a questioning expression.  
"Talk to him about what?"   
"Em, I'd rather say after I speak to him first. Nothing against you Mist, it's just…" Misty quickly cut her off with an understanding nod.  
"It's alright. Just as long as it's not anything really, important that I should know about."  
  
Crystal cringed at each word her friend had just spoken. It is only another pendant I suppose…but what if it is important! I wasn't cut out for this stuff.  
  
"Eh, Misty, where's the kid, er, I mean Arin?"  
"Oh right. I put her to bed. Think she'll be alright without you? She's kinda grown attached to you." Misty said with a slight giggle. Crystal wasn't the parental typish person.  
  
"I don't see why that's so funny." Crys frowned cocking her head to the side.  
"You… a parent, ha, ha!" Misty broke into peels of laughter, and rolled about the carpet holding her stomach.  
"Hey, hey! Calm it. What happened to the depressed you. I liked that one better. It didn't scare me." Crystal grabbed Misty by the shoulders and settled her down. "You're one strange red head." She laughed.  
"You ain't so normal yourself! How do you manage to get into more trouble the second I leave anyway?" Misty asked her. Crystal shrugged.   
"It's a gift I guess." She got to her feet and stretched a little  
  
"I'm going to find Professor Oak. Hey, wait a sec…please tell me Gary's gone." Misty shook her head.  
"No, he's outside in the barn training his pokémon, I think. He's only staying here for a couple of nights, then he's going again." Suddenly an idea stopped off in Misty's devious mind. "You know…I think that's where professor Oak is too."   
Crystal groaned. "What, in the barn too? Oh great. Gary will probably want money for this shirt…know-it-all, jerk."  
Misty smiled, mischievously. "Sure." She uttered under her breath. Crystal glanced at her and glared.  
"You didn't say anything, right?" She asked angrily. Misty put on an innocent look and smiled.  
"No, I didn't say anything Crystal." Crystal headed back out the room and called back to her.  
  
"Good! If you need me, I'm going to say goodnight to Arin, then I'll probably be at the barn." Crystal began climbing the stairs in search of the spare room.  
"You're acting like a parent Crystal." Misty shouted, giggling. Crystal smiled and shook her head.  
  
Upon finding the spare bedroom, she crept inside and over to the bed where Arin slept soundly. Crystal smiled and stroked Arin's curly hair back off her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight kid." Crystal bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams." Crystal patted Vulpix who was curled up on the end of Arin's bed. Slowly, it opened its eyes to see Crystal tiptoe out of the room. Vulpix, careful not to disturb Arin, leapt off the bed and followed Crystal outside the front door and across the pokémon sanctuary towards the barn.  
  
  
It was getting late and the sun had set a good half hour before. The calm clear night drifted overhead, stars shining like diamonds in the sky. Crystal walked slowly towards the barn where she could hear Gary clearly. A familiar call from behind made her spin round. Towards her at super speed, came Vulpix.  
"Hey Vulpix." Crys smiled and bent down as the small fox like creature ran and jumped into her arms.  
"Vulpix! Vuulll."  
  
From the barn, Gary heard Vulpix's call and poked his head out to see Crystal walking towards him. Hands on his hips he stood in the doorway, awaiting the two moonlit characters.  
"Well now, come to get some tips from a real master." He laughed in his usual arrogant self-centred way ((I really can't stand his laugh!)).   
Crystal glared at him and shook her head. "I'd sooner take tips from Misty's Psyduck." Walking straight passed him, Crystal and Vulpix entered the small barn where Gary had recently been training Arcainine.  
  
"Where's Professor Oak?" She asked realising he was not in the barn.  
"Why would I know?" Gary shrugged and went back to training his Arcanine, making Crystal even more annoyed.  
"Couldn't you at least try to help me!" She yelled at him.   
"Vulpix?" Crys stared at Gary and Vulpix who looked a little taken aback.  
  
"Sorry. I've had a bad…few days." She sighed and sat down on one of the haystacks.  
"I've noticed." Gary frowned and sat down beside her. "Why are you looking for Gramps anyway?"  
  
Crystal ignored his question for a moment, and stared out the open farm door to the house. On the top floor Arin slept sound, without a care in the world. There was something nagging at Crystal though. The child had a certain maturity that most eighty year olds didn't have let alone eight year olds! Some kind of gut feeling told her it had to do with the two pendants…but what exactly?  
  
Slowly, she sank back into reality and suddenly remembered Gary's question. Staring at the ground she answered slowly, "You've seen Misty's necklace haven't you?"  
"The one that gramps was goin' on about? Yeah, so?" Gary shrugged.  
"Arin has one too. Different colour, but apart from that, they're identical. It's too much of a coincidence. I just wondered if Professor Oak has any information on them."  
  
Gary sniffed, un-interested. "That's all?" Slowly he got to his feet.  
"Why would you even care anyway? All you care about is popularity and…stuff." Crystal mumbled huffily, however Gary did not hear her and went back to training, turning his back on her. Muttering something else about him, Crystal left and wandered back to the house. Vulpix on the other hand, decided to stay with Gary, impressed by his training techniques and skills.  
  
"Huh, traitor!" Crys called back, green with envy.  
"Guess she just loves me like everybody else!" Gary shouted back, poking his head out of the barn door for a moment.  
  
"Yeah?! Score me off your list!!" With her last insult, Crys left the barn and changed direction unconsciously to the shimmering river which had been her transport here not so long ago. The night sky above was now jet black, and dotted with thousands of glittering stars. Leaning against a small rock, Crys folded her arms behind her head and stared up at the sky.  
I'll find Prof. Oak later…Just a small rest ain't going to …do anyone…harm… Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
*************  
  
  
A few rays of golden light shone through the wooden barn planks and onto three sleeping characters. Suddenly, one stirred at the sound of two voices outside. Opening her eyes, Crystal realised she wasn't outside anymore surrounded by grass and the flowing river. Instead she felt soft straw beneath her.  
  
"Huh, where am I." Putting her hand to her head she glanced around. Snuggled in against her lay Vulpix, and far off to the right she could see Gary still asleep. Finally realising she was in the barn Crystal began pulling stray bits of straw from her hair and clothes.   
  
The calls that she had heard in the first place, sounded again, this time louder. Suddenly, Misty raced into the barn.  
"What happened to you two…okay three?" Misty asked, finding the newly awoken Crystal and Vulpix with the still asleep Gary. The sudden interruption had woken up Gary though. Slowly, he sat up stretching and yawning.  
"Huh…what's going on?" He asked in a sluggish tone. Crystal noticed that Misty looked very worried.  
  
"Well Ash, Pikachu and Tracey haven't arrived yet, and when I realised that you two didn't come in last night, I thought of Team Rocket then I panicked, and…"  
"Whoa, calm down. I was here all last night…I guess. Wait a minute. How did I get here?" Crys asked remembering how she had fallen asleep beside the river and not inside the barn. Gary ignored her question and turned to Misty.  
  
"I'll bet you anything Ash will be late as usual." He said with his typical smug smile. Misty glared at him then turned back to Crystal again.  
"Weren't you trying to find Professor Oak?" She asked. Crystal suddenly remembered the stupid pendants and how badly she needed to talk to Oak last night.  
  
"Right, Professor Oak!" She shot up to her feet and raced out the barn…only to appear a few seconds later.  
"Ehh, Misty."  
"Yes."  
"Where is Professor Oak?" Crystal queried.  
  
Misty sighed hopelessly, "He went to the library to find that book about the legendary something-or-others."She answered. Crystal nodded, biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
"Where's Arin?" Crystal asked hoping that she was alright.  
"Arin's outside. I was showing her round the sanctuary." Now it was Misty who saw the worry and distress on her friend's face.  
  
"Crys, is everything alright?" Crystal shot up to look at her.   
"Yep, sure! Everything's fine. I'd better go check on Arin though." Slowly and nervously Crystal backed out of the barn and raced off to fine Arin. Misty shook her head, utterly confused. "What is wrong with her?" She asked turning to Gary. Immediately he shrugged and shook his head.  
"I dunno. Us Pokémon Masters have much more important business to attend …" Suddenly Gary caught Misty's dangerous glare and instantly shut up.  
  
  
  
Arin sat beside the river playfully skimming the water next to a playful Horsea. Crystal paused as she watched the scene infront of her. Once more, something told her to lock this image in her mind, and never forget it. That same unspoken danger filled the air around her. What was it about this child? And why was she the only one who seemed to sense it?  
This is crazy. I'm imagining things! I shouldn't be here anyway. Taking a deep breath, Crystal walked down to the bank where Arin played.  
  
Crouching beside her, Crystal took a deep breath and spoke, "Hey Arin. Watch yah doing?"  
Arin turned to her and grinned, "Making friends." She pointed to seal, Staryu and Horsea who greeted Crystal. Crystal smiled back at them then turned back to Arin, her face now very serious. Taking the small girl's hand, Crystal lead her a little way from the river and sat down beside her on the rocks. She began slowly at first, for the last thing she wanted was to scare the eight-year old off again. "Arin, why would Team Rocket want that ring you have?" She asked careful of her choice of words. Arin seemed to think hard about the question for a moment, then handed Crystal the ring. It's pearly colour flashed in the sunlight like white lightning. It did not seem to have any particular colour for as you moved it in the light, it shone like a rainbow through the sky.   
  
"I don't know how I got it, but I kinda like to believe that it's my history…the missing piece of the puzzle." Arin answered in her somewhat unnatural mature way. Crystal looked deep into the ring. Power surged there. Dangerous or not, it was power. A great deal of power, not unlike Misty's own pendant.  
  
I hope Prof. Oak comes back with that book. Crystal thought to herself hopefully. "Arin, does the ring…do anything." Crystal heard her question and knew that it sounded rather foolish. However, Arin returned her question without hesitation. Picking up the ring from the middle of Crystal's palm, Arin held it in between her thumb and index finger. Slowly, she extended her hand out to Crystal.  
  
"Touch the centre of the stone." She instructed. Crystal looked at the girl, somewhat confused. Arin nodded her head to reassure her. For a young girl to reassure an adult was absurd, however, Crystal still felt comforted by this. Gently she reached out her finger and touched the shimmering moonstone. Immediately, the four metallic balls surrounding it, lit up. One green, one red, one blue and one yellow. Slowly, they rose into the air, circling the pearl like moonstone in the centre. Crystal's eyes widened in astonishment as the moonstone below her finger, lit up. It was too much. She jerked her hand away from the ring and leapt to her feet. Immediately, the ring stopped glowing and the four balls sank back into place.  
  
"Wha, wha…what just happened?" Crystal stuttered. Slipping the ring back onto her finger, Arin looked up at her.  
  
"I don't know." She said hopelessly. "I found that out when I was four years old. Don't know what it's for." Realising that she was still shaking, Crystal sat down once more . Arin sighed a little. She wanted to ask something but was clearly afraid. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up to Crystal who hung her head between her knees.  
  
"Are you going away again?" She asked sorrowfully. Crystal locked eyes with her and paused. Dropping her head in between her knees again she whispered back, "Yes."  
  
Arin wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "Well... Can't I come with you?" Crystal straightened up again.  
"Arin, do you remember the last time you came along with me? I almost got you killed, and I can't do that again." Crystal could hardly stand the sadness in Arin's eyes, "You'll be safe here with Professor Oak. Pallet is a nice town, and Oak is a good person...even though he's a little weird, but that ain't thepoint. He can look after you better than anybody else. Including me." Slowly Arin nodded, and got to her feet.   
"Are you going today?" She asked, her shoulders slumped forward. Crystal nodded in reply. Without any response, Arin turned back around and headed towards the house.  
  
A call from behind made Crystal turn. Walking towards her was Misty, Gary and Vulpix.  
"Anything wrong?" Misty asked resting a hand on her friends shoulder.   
"No, nothing. Listen, I'm heading off now." Crystal murmured, choking on the pain in her stomach. Guilt. She hated that feeling, or more to the point wasn't used to it!  
"Vul, Vulpix." Vulpix whimpered, but Crystal ignored her.  
"I'll just get my stuff. See you around, Mist. Nice meeting you." She shook Misty's hand gently before turning back to the house with Vulpix.  
  
Gary frowned a little, "Huh, talk about rude." He muttered, folding his arms across his chest. Misty didn't answer him. She watched as Crystal walked back to the house. Something had to be wrong. There was so much that was wrong…where was the right?  
  
Mew flew silently and unnoticed beside Crystal. The girl was right. Arin was a peculiar child. And only Mew knew why.  
  
************  
  
  
Crystal took one last glance at the house before turning around to face the road again. As always Vulpix was at her side. Rubbing against her legs, Vulpix mewed softly.  
"Vuullpix." Crystal bent down to scratch her behind the ears. It purred happily. Crystal stood up again and tugged her back pack over her shoulder before resuming her pace.   
Jeez, it wasn't like I meant to upset her or anything. Sighing, she lifted her head up and continued down the road.  
Suddenly, she was stopped by a call from the house behind her. Turning round, she saw a figure running up to her. Squinting her eyes, she recognised it as Gary. Sighing with annoyance Crystal turned back round and kept walking.  
  
After a moment or two, the figure caught up with her and skidded to a halt.  
"What do you want Gary?" Crystal asked scornfully, refusing to turn around.  
"You didn't say goodbye." A little surprised at his tone of voice (not his usual arrogant annoying tone) Crystal stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.  
  
"Okay then. Goodbye." She turned to walk again, but Gary grabbed her hand and spun her round.   
"Why are you going? Is it because of those stupid pendants? God, what have girls got with jewlery?" He asked, annoyance now sounding in his voice.  
  
"I have nothing to do with it. Infact I have nothing to do with anyone, no one, nobody and especially not you!" She yelled back, pressing her finger against his chest. Gary pulled back.  
"Well what about that girl!?" Gary asked quietly. "She's gonna miss you." Crys opened her mouth to shout something else at him, and found she had no words.   
  
"I almost got her killed." Gary looked at her, wide eyed and confused. Crystal folded her arms and explained, "After I left Misty in Viridian City, I found her in the streets. She's an orphan and apparently Team Rocket is after her. She has to be kept hidden." She paused, "Chances are they think she's dead." Gary thought about this for a moment.  
  
"What if they *do* know where she is! Team Rocket isn't just made up of Ash's idiotic followers. They are good at their work…trust me. That was Team Rocket's boss I fought back in the Viridian City gym. That pokémon of his is the strongest thing I've ever seen. No one could have possibly beaten that." Gary sighed. Crystal began thinking again.  
  
What if Team Rocket do discover where Arin is? And what would happen here? she shook the thought out of her head. Negative thinking wasn't going to help anyone.  
  
"Listen, I have no part in this whatsoever! This is all about Misty's necklace. I'm sure someone of your knowledge and almighty greatness can handle this yourself!" With that Crystal turned around and walked along the road and out of sight with Vulpix hot on her heels.  
  
"Yeah, well that's fine! I can handle this! All by myself!!" Gary called back in vain and stomped off back to the house.   
  
  
***********  
  
  
Vulpix constantly pulled and tugged on Crystal's trainer as they walked along the rugged path.  
"Vul, vuull, vvuuuuullll!!! …Piiiiiixxxxxxxxxx!!" Vulpix finally got her master's attention with a fire blast. Crystal collapsed on the ground. "*coughing* Thanks buddy!" She moved to sit down on the grass at the side of the dirt path.  
  
"Vulpix." Crystal chided, in a soft voice. "There's no point in going back there. Professor Oak is taking it into his own hands. They don't need me, and I don't want to be there." Vulpix stared at the ground sorrowfully. Crystal scratched her behind the ear, but Vulpix turned her head away quickly. Crystal took a deep breath and stood up. Suddenly, in the field on the opposite side of the road, something caught her attention. A little yellow ball ran across the field, trying to duck away from a ferocious looking Fearow.   
  
It swooped down on the tiny pokémon, missing it but still sending it tumbling into a dirt hole. The yellow ball squealed in fear as it saw the Fearow fly up into the sky, do a U-turn then swoop down towards it again. The yellow ball could do nothing. It hadn't the time to escape, nor the strength. It squeezed it's eyes closed and awaited the Fearow's dagger like claws to pluck him from his place. But nothing happened.   
  
"Go Pidgeot!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. The little yellow ball opened its eyes a little. A red and white ball flew into the sky, producing a bright flash of light. Another shrill cry filled the sky, and the yellow ball squeezed his eyes closed again.  
"Pidgeoooot!!!!!" A huge bird flew into the sky, attacking the Fearow off guard. However, the powerful Fearow regained its balance and attacked ferociously at Pidgeot.  
  
The little yellow ball heard all kinds of shouts from the tall, two legged being that had apparently saved him. The giant Pidgeot and the fierce Fearow ducked, dived and swooped at each other for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Pidgeot, let me get a clear shot at it! We're going for a grand finalé!" The two legged being shouted.  
"Pidgeot!!" Pidgeot began beating it's wings at Fearow, sending it flying back.  
"Fearroooooowwwww!!!" It cried and began readying itself for a grand attack.   
  
"Vulpix, blast it out of the sky!" The female voice called. The Vulpix leapt onto its shoulders and sent a powerful ball of fire directly at the Fearow. Burnt to a crisp, the Fearow fell to the ground. The girl chucked a pokéball at it.  
"Alright. A Fearow!"   
  
Slowly, the little yellow ball uncurled itself and looked around. The two legged being was now hugging the Pidgeot and the Vulpix in the long grass.  
  
"Good job guys! Ha! Ha!" The yellow ball frowned. Could it be that this was a Human? He had always been told to steer clear of humans. They were said to capture pokémon as slaves, but this one seemed to be friends with the pokémon. It had obviously saved him too! The yellow ball was too wrapped up in thinking about the whole situation that he didn't notice the human and the Vulpix coming closer towards him.  
  
"Be careful Vulpix. I don't want to scare it." Crys fished out her pokédex from the back pocket of her shorts. Pushing the long grass apart, she pointed the pokédex to the little yellow pokémon.  
"Pichuu, the infant form of Pikachu. No more information." It spoke in its robotic tone. Crystal smiled, and stroked the little pichuu gently.  
  
"How cute." Pichuu looked around for somewhere to run to. Even if there was though, could he really manage? He was still too weak from the chase.  
"Pichuu?" It cried curiously. Vulpix wandered up to it and licked him.  
"Vuulpix (it's alright)." Pichuu cocked its head weakly to one side, then let himself fall into Crystal's hands.  
  
"He looks pretty beat up." Crystal sighed cradling him in her arms arms. "Well Vulpix, looks like we've got an unscheduled stop at Viridian City's Pokémon center." The two began wading through the long grass back to the path with Pichuu still cradled in Crystal's arms.   
  
****  
  
There was a knock at the door of Prof. Oak's laboratory. Misty jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Standing there were four very familiar figures.  
"Ash! Togepi! Pikachu!" Misty shouted happily and flung her arms around all three.   
"Togi, Togi Priiii!" Togepi squealed happily.  
"Eh, hi Misty." Ash greeted her a little unsure.   
  
Tracey stood forward and coughed. "Ahem!" Misty glanced at Tracey and blushed.  
"Oh! Sorry Tracey." She smiled nervously. Tracey crossed his arms huffily and snorted.  
"Huh, sure whatever. I'm happy to see you too. I'm So glad that you appreciate me coming ALL THIS WAY AS WELL!"  
  
Ash wasn't so sure of what to say. He still had no idea of why Misty left them in the first place and what *had* really happened to her on the volcano? He scratched the back of his head nervously as he followed Misty inside with Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi.  
  
As they entered the living room Tracey began wondering where Prof. Oak was, seeing as it was his house after all.   
  
"Hey Misty, where is Prof. Oak?" Tracey asked looking around. Misty took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"It's a very long story, but to give you an answer, he should be back soon." She turned to Ash and smiled a little deviously, "However, there is a certain Oak who's dying to see you." Misty teased in a sarcastic tone. Ash frowned at her.  
  
"Eh…May?" Ash answered. Misty sweatdropped, putting a hand to her head hopelessly. Behind Ash someone laughed. He knew that laugh from anywhere.  
  
"Oh great, Gary." He muttered.  
"Well Ash," Gary pretended to glance at his watch. "Late as usual I see." Ash glared at him.  
"Can we please have no arguing this early in the morning?!" Tracey shouted. Misty whacked him over the head with her hand.  
  
"Morning?! It's 2.00 in the afternoon!" Misty corrected sternly. Tracey shrugged innocently.  
"Well it was an excuse for them to shut up." Tracey pointed to Ash and Gary who had ignored them and continued with their arguments. Pikachu who was getting fed up with the two, decided to give them a shocking lesson…sorry, must be Prof. Oak's influence. AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
"Pikachuuuuuuuu!!!!!" Ash and Gary yelled as the electric bolt hit them. Misty folded her arms and smiled a little. She'd missed Pikachu. She'd even missed Tracey. But she knew who'd she'd missed most of all.   
  
Suddenly she felt a tug at her shoelace. Looking down she saw Togepi.   
"Togeprii." It squealed pointing to a little girl who had just recently entered the room. Misty bent down to Togepi and scooped it up into her arms. Walking over to Arin, she smiled at her and called for everyone's attention.   
  
"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Arin. She's staying with Prof. Oak from now on." Ash managed to lift his head as he lay sprawled on the ground next to Gary.  
"Don't tell me. Another long story huh?" Misty nodded in answer to Ash's question and giggled.  
  
Prof. Oak cooked lunch and set it out for each of them. The group had long conversations, mostly about Misty and Arin's adventures in the recent past.  
After staying the night at Ash's house, Misty and co. decided to leave once more on their pokémon journey making sure to say goodbye to Arin and Gary one last time.  
  
Arin stood at the door beside Gary, and waved at Misty one last time as she headed down the path with the hopeful trainer, loopy watcher, and the yellow mouse with an electrifying personality. Oh yeah…and the egg.   
"Some crowd." Gary laughed, hands on hips.   
  
Prof. Oak had gone on another search for his long lost book. Gary was leaving that very day, Arin knew this. She didn't mind being left alone for a couple of hours before Prof. Oak came home, however Gary did. {Surprised? I am! I don't know what kinda shit I'm writing here, so leave me alone!!}  
  
He stuffed things into his bag hurriedly as his car and cheerleaders waited outside for him. Arin sat infront of him, cross legged, and smiled.   
  
"Where are you going first?" She asked beaming. Gary looked up and smiled back.   
"Dunno. Hey, you will be alright by yourself won't you?" He repeated for the hundredth time. Arin had no idea Gary had a more or less sensitive side to him, and was therefore a little surprised. Nevertheless, she also found it funny and started to giggle.  
  
"I'll be alright." She said, nodding towards the T.V and grinning back at him. Gary nodded and stood up. "Alright. Just don't tell anyone about my sensitive side, kay?" He said as he walked with her to the door. Arin grinned.  
For the third time, Arin waved goodbye from the doorstep. Gary waved from his car one last time before it sped off back down the road. Arin whispered one last goodbye before turning back to her new home.  
  
  
  
Next part comin' soon!  
  



	6. Chapter Five

  
  
**DISCLAIMER~~**Don't own a thing apart from Crystal and Arin. Team Rocket's song in this ain't mine either (although I did make a few adjustments). If you wanna know where I got it, it's on the 'Pokémon 2BA MASTER' CD.  
  
_**Ash-11 (I think. I'll tell you later if I change it) Crystal-11  
Misty-11 Gary-11  
Brock-13 (I swear Brock will be in this soon) Tracey-13  
Prof. Samuel Oak- In this I'm thinking about having a romance between him and Ash' mom so I'll make him around 45. But, tell me what you think!!!  
Delia Ketchum- 35 **_  
  


  
_**POKEMON ARMAGEDDON!**_  
**CHAPTER SIX~ PART TWO**  
  
**One Month Later - Imite House**  
  
Bowing to the audience who was cheering madly, the young Ditto trainer beamed happily. This was the largest audience she had, had in a long time. She beamed up at the magnificent Dragonite beside her. "Well Ditto, you were the greatest!" The Dragonite slowly dissolved into a small pink glob, and leapt up into Duplica's arms.  
"Ditto!" More and more trainers began standing up, cheering wildly.  
  
Duplica was so happy she never really noticed the lights which were slowly and silently beginning to flicker. A violent gust of wind burst through the doors of the Imite house. A bright light flashed over the room and a deafening ripping sound from above caused the whole audience to scream and panic. Duplica, Ditto still in her arms, leapt off of the stage and glanced upwards to find that the entire roof was missing.  
  
"Huh? What's going on!?"  
  
"Ditto, Ditto!!" The pink glob pressed itself into Duplica as it saw what had caused the destruction. Duplica gasped. "What is that?!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have ruined your marvellous performance. If it is any conciliation, I rather enjoyed it." Boomed the mysterious voice from nowhere. It wasn't coming from the creature any how. Duplica spun round to the main entrance. There stood a shadowy figure in a dark suit. Duplica let go of Ditto and pointed towards the creature hovering above the Imite house.  
  
"Change little Ditto!" Ditto leapt up in the air at the creature, ready to transform.   
  
"Block it." The shadowy man at the entrance ordered in his deep rough voice. The creature's eyes glowed and Ditto fell to the floor before the shadowy figure.  
  
Duplica was furious, and immediately began charging towards the intruder, but as she ran she noticed that her feet no longer touched the ground. Soon she felt like she was being sucked up by a hoover, and in ten seconds flat, she had disappeared in a red flash of light.  
  
The entire audience stood, mouths wide open, frozen to the spot. In less than two minutes, every single one of them had disappeared, leaving only Ditto to cower before the unknown creature and the shadowy figure.  
  
"Ditto, Ditto." It squealed in fright. The shadowy man clicked his fingers once and the Ditto disappeared into a silver pokéball.  
  
The intruder grinned, pearly white teeth gleaming in the flickering stage lights, "Round one, to me."   
  
  
***  
  
**- Saffron City**  
  
Shouts and cries, cheering on the spikey dark haired boy, echoed around the small stadium. He raised his arms in the air and waved, grinning.  
  
"Thank-you, thank-you!" He cried out. Behind him, a crowd of cheerleaders continued with their singing.   
"Let's go Gary, let's go! Yeah! Yeah!!" Gary beamed and continued waving to the audience. He had actually beaten Saffron City's famous psychic trainer, Sabrina, at the city's annual poké trainers competition. It had been an intense match, one on one, and Sabrina's Alakazam was at a very high level. But in the end, Gary had won and now the cheering would not stop.   
  
Then, out of nowhere, a small explosion at the entrance silenced the stadium.  
  
Gary Oak spun round to see three figures appear from the dark cloud of smoke. His face changed, turning grave as he immediately recognised the intruders. He turned to his cheerleaders, then to Sabrina, ordering them to run. He began to chase after them but found his feet no longer touched the ground below. The whole audience gasped as they saw him being picked up by the large cat-like pokémon's psychic power, and flung against the wall of the stadium.   
  
Gary opened his eyes to see the armoured psychic pokémon rise slowly into the air. The tall shadowy man below him ordered something and hundreds of pokéballs suddenly surrounded the pokémon. The pokémon's eyes lit up. Black pokéballs flew around the stadium capturing each and every trainer and their pokémon, including Sabrina. Gary turned his head to see the exit not too far away. He made a leap for it and dived out the exit leaving the screams and shouts behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut collapsing into the shadows.  
  
  
  
**Pallet Town - Prof. Samuel Oak's Laboratory**  
  
Arin and her young pet Eevee sat outside in the sweet afternoon sunshine, taking in what the day had to give. Prof. Oak was still trying to search for the long lost book on the pendant Misty had brought to him a month before! Arin had decided that it would be better to keep out of the house for the time being, seeing as there were at least one hundred Mr Mimes in there helping with the search. However, after a while Arin could no longer fight her thirst.   
  
She sighed and turned to Eevee. "What do you think Eevee? Shall we go in there and risk being swept away by one hundred Mr Mimes, all for one cooling refreshing drink?" Eevee glanced over to the house where there was another crash, signalling the end of another precious antique vase, then back up to the boiling sun overhead. Turning its soft puppy like head towards Arin, it nodded.  
  
"Eevee, Veee!" it yipped. Arin nodded and swallowed thickly.  
  
"Okay. Let's go then." Arin picked the infant Eevee in her arms and headed towards the house.  
  
"I'm sure it was here, or wait, maybe I left it in there! Or maybe I" Prof. Oak   
stopped his searching for a second and smiled at Arin. "Oh, hello Arin. Come to help?" Arin shrugged.  
  
"Well, actually I came in for a drink, but if you want I can, waaaahhh!!" Arin yelled as she was literally swept off her feet by a passing Mr Mime. At the same time the doorbell rang. Prof. Oak made his way through the sea of Mr Mimes towards the door.  
  
"Mr Mime! Mime! Mime!" Arin held her head and sweatdropped.  
  
"Now I know how a psyduck feels!"   
  
"Eeveeeee!!" Eevee added as his tail was picked up and used as a duster.  
  
"Mr Mime!"  
  
Meanwhile, Prof. Oak was talking to Ash's mom, Delia, who was accompanied by the Ketchum family pokémon, Mr Mime.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs Ketchum. How are you?" Prof. Oak greeted, clinging onto the doorframe as the Mr Mimes pushed passed him.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Samuel. I see you're having a Mime problem though." Delia giggled a little. Prof. Oak blushed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes well, erm. I'm having trouble finding something. I guess I made a big mistake with asking them for help." Prof. Oak pulled himself to his feet and found an empty space in the doorway to stand. "So, is there anything I can do for you Delia?"   
  
"Yes, I was just wondering if my son has contacted you recently?" Delia queried. "You see the video phone hasn't been working lately so he wouldn't be able to contact me, and after all my baby boy is so young. If he ran out of underwear and he couldn't contact me" Prof. Oak nodding understanding and thought for a moment. Suddenly he clicked his fingers and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe he called just yesterday. I'm afraid I was just too wrapped up in search for this book." He frowned. Delia nodded, realising her bad timing.   
  
"That's okay. I was just wondering how he was doing." She said, turning round to walk back down the path. Prof. Oak quickly apologised for his rudeness once more before waving her goodbye.   
  
Above, as if out of nowhere, dark clouds descended over the small town of Pallet.  
  
"Huh? How peculiar." Prof. Oak murmured to himself as he stood in the porch. Mrs Ketchum paused on the path and turned back to Prof. Oak, keeping her eyes on the sky.  
  
"Do you think it's a storm coming up?" She asked. Prof. Oak was about to answer when something grabbed onto his legs. He looked down to see Arin and Eevee.  
  
"Oh golly, a storm!" She laughed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Prof. Oak shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure what it is." He walked out to the middle of the path where Mrs Ketchum was still standing. Arin and Eevee followed eagerly.  
  
"So, is there gonna be a storm, huh, huh, is there, is there huh!" Arin asked, still jumping up and down until Eevee had to grab her pants in it's mouth and pull her back down to Earth. Prof. Oak glanced at Arin, frowning a little.   
  
"Have you had any coffee?"  
  
"Well I thought it was chocolate powder so Ifinished the whole tub So is there gonna be a storm, huh, huh?!" Prof. Oak turned to Mrs Ketchum, ignoring Arin.  
  
"I think it would be best if you left for home right away Delia. I have a bad feeling about this." No sooner had he uttered these words, a dozen Diglett and Dugtrio leapt popped their heads out of the ground. They seemed to be moving away from the sanctuary.  
  
"Dig-e-lett dig, Dig-e-lett dig..."   
"Trio, trio, trio!"   
"Dig-e-lett dig, Dig-e-lett dig..."   
"Trio, trio, trio!" Suddenly, all of them were sucked into pokéballs. Prof. Oak, Arin and Mrs Ketchum all gasped. Eevee leapt into Arin's arms. Looking ahead, they were blinded by a bright flash of light. After getting accustomed to the light, they managed to make out three characters standing upon a huge stage.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What is that?" Mrs Ketchum stammered clinging onto the professor. Arin held Eevee tighter against her chest.  
  
"Eeveeee." It managed to choke out.  
  
Three lights shone down on the characters upon the stage. Two humans and one Meowth. It could only be  
"Team Rocket!" They cried in unison. Well, that's apart from Eevee who just said  
"Eevee!"  
  
Jessie stood froward, her fist clenched. "That's right! Isn't it good to do things the classy way James."   
  
"You bet, Jessie. And with our plan, there's no way we can fail! Ha, ha, ha!"   
  
"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth ran over to a tape player and pressed the play button. "**HIT IT!!**"  
  
_# Prepare for trouble   
Make it double  
Prepare for trouble  
Make it double_  
  
JAMES: _We'll be the richest rogues of all time_  
JESSIE: _Creators of a grand design_  
JAMES: _I'll be the king_  
JESSIE: _I'll be the queen_  
MEOWTH: _I'll be the jokerof crime  
  
#Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
Prepare for trouble  
Make it double_  
  
JESSIE: _To protect the world from devastation_  
JAMES: _To unite all peoples within our nation_  
JESSIE: _To denounce the evils of truth and love_  
JAMES: _To extend our reach to the stars above_  
_Jessie!  
James!_  
JESSIE: _Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
JAMES: Surrender now or prepare to fight!_  
MEOWTH: _Dat's Right! _  
  
Suddenly what seemed like a new psychic catlike pokémon, emerged from behind the stage. His eyes began glowing icy blue, and as he stretched his arms above his head thousands of pokéballs suddenly surrounded him.   
  
# Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you! #  
  
Prof. Oak quickly ordered everyone to run. Immediately they obeyed and began heading for the nearby woods, however two pokéballs sucked up Oak and Mrs Ketchum before they could move three feet.  
  
_#Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you!  
We're gonna capture__** all **__of you!_ (evil laughs) NHYHAHAHA!  
  
Arin dived for the nearest bush and hid with Eevee, praying that she had not been seen. The pokéballs were headed to Prof. Oak's laboratory.   
  
"Oh no! There stealing all the pokémon" Arin whispered to Eevee beside her.  
"Vee, Eevee!"   
  
#JAMES: _We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong  
For mayhem and madness and rare pokémon_  
JESSIE: I'm so gorgeous!  
JAMES: I'm always the man!  
  
A giant video phone appeared behind them with Giovanni's face on it.  
"_**You're just the players in my master plan!!**_"  
  
_#Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you!  
  
Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you!  
We're gonna capture __**all**__ of you! _(ANOTHER EVIL LAUGH) MMMUUHAHAHAHAHAHA! {I love evil laughs!}  
  
Arin decided it was about time to get as far away from the laboratory as possible.  
  
"Come on Eevee! We've gotta get out of here!" Eevee nodded its soft furry head and began to crawl from bush to bush beside Arin.  
  
The psychic pokémon hovered above the house raising its arms in the air once again. All the pokéballs came flying back to him, then disappeared into thin air.  
  
_# We're always gonna try it  
No one can deny it  
We can cause a riot in Sunday school  
We'll have you believing   
Truth can be deceiving_  
JESSIE: _Do unto others' is our golden rule!_  
  
"This is our most ingenious plan ever. If I do say so myself!" Jessie laughed beside James.  
  
"Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie." James added. Meowth jumped up and scratched both their faces.   
  
"Dat's because it was da bosses plan! NOT YOURS!!!"   
  
_#Prepare for trouble_  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth nodded to each other, satisfied with the amount of damage they had done. Hopping into the Meowth balloon, they left the tape player on the stage where it still played.   
  
_# Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you!  
  
Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
Gonna capture all of you!_  
  
JESSIE: _Team rocket's rockin'!_  
  
_Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you!_  
  
The psychic pokémon hovered above Prof. Oak's house, eyes glowing once more preparing for the finalé. A clear blue shield appeared around him as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
_#Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you!_  
  
_Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
And trouble's gonna follow you!  
We're gonna capture all of you!_  
  
A blue light shot downwards into the house. There was a moment of silence before the house and the surrounding sanctuary exploded in a colourful burst of fiery reds and oranges.  
  
James grinned happily as he saw the house and the sanctuary replaced by a giant fire ball. "Looks like Team Rocket hasn't busted up for once!!"   
  
  
***  
  
...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!   
I'LL BUY U ANYTHING IF YOU DO!! EVEN...LOVE!  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six

_**DISCLAIMER: DAMN AM I SICK OF WRITING THESE! I don't own pokémon, I never have and I never wil. I only own Crystal and Arin (my two crappy characters)**_

SORRY I DIDN'T SEND THIS ONE OUT SOONER. MY COMPUTER WAS BEING DIFFICULT. OH & THANK-YOU 2 ALL REVIEWERS, ESPECIALLY MEWBERRIES AND SAILOR JUPITOR/PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE! THANKS GUYS! **BUT I AM NOT SUCKING UP!!!!!!!!**

Stupid pawadan, never reviewing me godamn stories! **I MEAN YOU XILMIN!**AT LEAST TOGEPI HAS AN EXCUSE!

**POK****é****MON ARMAGEDDON**_** ~CHAPTER SEVEN**_  
  
  
Crystal, Vulpix and Pichuu travelled the, what seemed like, deserted Saffron city. Crystal looked around, her short straight hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She hugged herself close as an eerie chill surrounded her. The shops were closed, and there was nobody on the streets. Not even any cars! It was as if everyone had packed up and left.  
  
"This doesn't seem right. It was only yesterday that the annual pokémon trainers competition started here." Directly ahead of them, Vulpix saw the small stadium that held the competition. Sensing something was wrong, Vulpix raced ahead.  
  
"Vul! Vul!" She cried back to them. Pichuu, who sat shivering on Crystal's shoulder, realised that something didn't seem right either.  
  
"Chuu, chuuuu." It squealed, rolling into a little yellow furball on her shoulder. Crystal patted him on the head and followed Vulpix.  
  
"Hey Vulpix! Wait up!" Crystal cried after her. Once outside the entrance, they paused for a rest. When she looked up, she immediately realised that the whole of the entrance had been burnt. "It looks like a mini explosion or something." Crystal walked further into the stadium. She glanced at the seats surrounding the center. Full cartons of Popcorn and snacks littered the place.  
  
"Looks like everyone up and left in a hurry." Crystal whispered.   
"Vulpix." Vulpix frowned. She began sniffing around the place when finally she caught a familiar scent. Crystal, still studying the stadium around her didn't realise the shadowy creature advancing on her.  
  
"I'd better contact Prof. Oak about this." She whispered to herself. The shadow crept up on her. Suddenly, Crystal felt a cold clammy hand on her bare shoulder. She let out a scream and spun round. A look of shock and surprise showed on her face as she realised who it was.  
  
Gary Oak stood there, crouched over a little, arm tucked tightly against his chest. He was smiling at her reaction. Crystal glared at him, thinking he was playing some stupid prank as usual.  
  
"What the hec do you think you're doing, sneaking up behind me like that?!!" Crystal shouted, gasping for air. "Don't you know how scary this place already is?"  
  
"Pichuu!! CHU!" Pichuu cried out, clinging onto her shoulder, fur on end. Gary straightened up, and looked as if he were about to say something but soon decided against it. He attempted turning around, but instead fell to the ground in agony.  
  
It was then Crystal realised that he wasn't joking around. She raced to his side sliding her arm around his back. "I take it this isn't a joke?" Crystal grinned sheepishly at Gary. He glared back at her. "What happened here?" Crystal asked, serious once more.  
  
Gary squeezed his eyes shut again. The cheers, then the explosion, then the dark trainer, his Persian at one side... and that _pokémon_ at the other. Crystal felt him shiver a little.  
  
"I'd better get you to a hospital." She muttered almost to herself. She took one glance around the stadium where the full cartons of popcorn and candy floss lay...all forgotten and left behind.   
But why? Why has the entire city been deserted? Crystal turned her head to where Vulpix was standing, in the middle of the burnt entrance.  
  
I definitely have to tell the prof. about this.  
  
  
***  
  
_It was as if the sky had been lit by embers of a giant fire. The sun reflected off the water, making it sparkle and shine like he had never seen it before. It reminded him of her. Closing his eyes, he let the gentle breeze clear his mind. It whispered to him, as if calling his name.... Wait, someone was calling his name.   
He turned to see her standing there, smiling at him. He smiled back, drinking her beauty in. He moved closer, resting his hands on her waist. She slipped past him, so that she could watch the silent ocean waves flood the golden beach. A smile danced on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her slim figure. She closed her eyes, and listened to him as he whispered softly in her ear. Nothing would ever seperate them. They were together forever._  
  
  
Pikachu looked at Ash, then Misty. Both looked like they were about to be sick! Misty dropped the book and crossed her arms in a huff.  
  
"That wasn't romantic! That was sickening!" Ash muttered as Misty slowly nodded her head in agreement. ((She would never, of course, admit that all the while she had imagined these two mysterious lovers in the book, to be herself in Ash's arms.))  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu groaned. Tracey stared at the trio, mouth gaping open. He couldn't believe what they were saying!  
  
"What are you guys talking about!? The book was filled with romance, true love, and a heart warming ending." Tracey sighed, hands clasped together, his starry eyes staring into the orange sky above.  
  
"Heart warming? Oh you mean that feeling when your heart sinks and you think you're about to barf?" Ash asked grinning. Tracey leapt up to his feet and pointed down at Ash.  
  
"Just cos' you don't understand relationships!" He yelled.  
  
"That's because he hasn't had one." Misty smirked at him, arms folded. Ash glared at her.   
  
"I have to!What's a relationship?"  
  
"Pika, Ha! Ha! Hachu!"  
Tracey rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm not going to even bother." Tracey said huffily.  
Ash scratched his head, "Why not?"  
  
"Oh, Ash. Ash, Ash, Ash. What are we going to do with you." Tracey tutted. Ash crouched down to Pikachu and whispered, "You could always leave me alone."  
  
"What?" Tracey asked half consciously. "Anyway, you don't have the brains to understand me. For I am a genius, not to mention the greatest watcher in the world." He stood up and spread his arms out to the sky. "The most triumphant, and one day Professor Oak is going to--"  
  
Ash finally cut him off, "Yeah, yeah. We get you Trace. "Ash waved a lazy hand in the air and turned towards the sunset.  
  
"Hmmph, you agree with me, don't you Misty?" Tracey said turning to where Misty had been sitting. However, she had moved, leaving the bewildered group behind. "Misty Misty?Anyway I'm sure she agrees with me!"  
  
  
Misty sat on the edge of the cliff, looking out to the sea. The atmosphere was identical to the one in the soppy book Tracey had been reading to them earlier. The sun was almost set, and the last rays of orange light which set the cliff and the ocean on fire, were slowly dying down. But she would have a good fifteen minutes before it began to get dark.   
  
Misty smiled as Togepi waddled over to her. She cradled the egg in her arms for a moment then sat it on her lap. Suddenly, a tiny flash of fiery light from around Misty's neck, caught Togepi's attention.  
"Togi Prrii?" It asked motioning to the pendant which hung on a fine golden chain around her neck. Misty glanced at Togepi, then down at the pendant.  
  
"Huhoh right." She slipped the necklace over her head and dangled it above Togepi who cocked her head to one side then began playing with it.  
"Toge, Toge, Toge, Toge, Priii!" it sang.  
"I have no idea what it is." Misty sighed, "I'd better talk to Professor Oak again. He's the only one I can think of who can help." Togepi snuggled up against her 'mother' and fell asleep. Misty glanced down at the sleeping egg and smiled weakly. The guilt was becoming too much for her to carry around. It had been a _very_ long month.   
  
She sighed wearily. Why had Team Rocket gone to such measures to capture that particular Ninetails anyway?  
  
  
***  
  
Crystal helped Gary out of the stadium at an agonisingly slow pace. Gary winced as a sharp pain shot up his arm once more.  
"I don't think you can walk all the way to the nearest pokémon center, Gary. This place is deserted. We'd have to walk to the next town."  
"Don't you think I know that." Gary hissed at her. He hated relying on anybody, especially one of his two rivals! Crystal, however, ignored him.  
"How about I go and get help. I could leave Vulpix with you." Crystal offered, but Gary only glared at her.  
  
"I can look after myself." He pulled away from Crystal and immediately fell down. Crystal placed one hand on her hip and laughed.  
  
"Sure you can." She kneeled down beside him. Gary glanced at her before turning his head sharply to the right.  
"Just go, I'm fine." He muttered. Crystal placed her warm hand over his. Gary looked a little surprised but Crystal didn't budge.   
  
"You're just stubborn... We may not be the best of friends, I know, but I don't _hate_ you." Crystal was surprised at her own words, but she knew it was the truth. She didn't hate him. After a minute, Gary nodded and let her help him to his feet.  
  
"Isn't there any other way of getting me to the pokémon center?" He asked, clutching his badly sprained arm to his chest. 

Crystal sighed and looked around thoughtfully.   
I've been battling Pidgeot a lot lately. I really don't think he'd be strong enough to carry all of us anyway.  
"You don't have any pokémon strong enough that could carry us do you?" She asked him. Gary shook his head.   
"Arcanine, but he can't carry all of us." 

Suddenly, Pichuu began jumping up and down on Crystal's shoulder.   
"Huh, what is it Pichuu?" Crystal asked, trying to turn her head to her shoulder.  
"What's it saying?" Gary asked. Pichuu was pointing towards something. Vulpix glanced over to where the infant Pichuu was pointing.  
"Vulpix! Pix!" She cried happily. Gary and Crystal looked too. A wide grin spread across Crystal's face. However Gary  
  
"Oh no! No way!" Pichuu and Vulpix raced over to the gleaming red convertible and jumped in.  
"Come on Gary! It's perfect!" Crystal pleaded. "You don't want to see me beg do you?" Gary thought about this.  
"Well actually-"  
"I said you _**don't**_want to see me beg." Crystal growled. Gary sighed hopelessly and hung his head.   
"This is a mistake." He muttered.  
"Alright! Let's go!" Crystal ran forward, letting Gary fall to the ground.   
"OWE! A very big mistake."  
  
******  
  
  
Misty began playing with the chain which hung around her neck. It had quickly grown into a habit. However, she still could not shake the guilt from inside as the events that occurred on the mountain wheeled through her mind. Was it her fault that Ninetails was captured by Team Rocket?  
  
Ash and Tracey noticed that she had once again fallen into her deep thinking stage. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Ash tried to wake her from her trance. Misty looked up at him slowly.  
"What's up?" He asked gently. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, nothing Ash." Straightening up, she strode forward, head held high. Togepi began bouncing up and down in her arms. "Why would there be anything wrong with me? I'm not the idiot wannabe Pokémon Master!" She snapped  
"Toge, Toge, Toge.Priiiiii!"  
Ash and Tracey glanced at each other with puzzled expressions. Shrugging, Ash attempted catching up with Misty and Togepi.  
  
After a while they passed a fork in the road. Walking up to the ancient sign in the middle, they managed to make out two names. On the left was The Purple Forest which eventually led into Grampa canyon, and on the right was Neon City. **((AUTHOR: I don't know, and I don't care if the places are right or anything! It ain't my fault!))**  
  
"Oh great, not Neon City again." Misty groaned. Ash frowned, remembering the last time they were there. "Well, the last time we were there, Jigglypuff sang the whole city to sleep."  
"Pika, Pika!"  
  
"Yeah, and then they were a lot nicer after." He said putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "It would probably be better if we passed through there."  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right. The Purple Forest sounds kinda creepy anyway. Yuck! And there's probably lots of bugs there too." Misty shuddered. Ash smiled. Misty was beginning to sound like her *old* self!  
  
"Oh great! We'll be able to sleep in actual beds for once!" Tracey jumped up and down excitedly. Ash and Misty glanced at each other then stared at Tracey with surprised looks.  
  
"Huh? I thought you loved the fresh air." Misty asked, hands on hips. Tracey stopped jumping up and down and blushed. "Oh yeah. Sure. I, I'm just saying it would be quiteneat if we had beds for once. Heh, heh!"  
  
So, our heroes travel to Neon City, Ash dreaming of more adventures and pokémon battles. Little does he know, he will soon be entering the biggest battle of his lifeWHAT'S WITH THIS CORNY STUFF! ARGGG! I CAN'T STOP! I'M DISEASED! RUNNNN! SAVE YOURSELF!!  


_**~~I really hate this part. Way too boring! I'll try my best to make the next bit more exciting! To anyone who gives a crap for the poor little orphaned kid thingy, Arin's in the next part!  
I PROMISE THE NEXT PART'S COMIN' SOON!  
**_I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR REVENGE ON XILMIN! **XILMIN NERRAR JINN**!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokémon, I never have and I never will, blah blah blah. I don't own the song 'One jump ahead' from the Disney film 'Aladdin' either. May I add that I was HYPER AS , well, something hyper, when I wrote this! Geez, it was ages ago when I wrote this, **_

_**MEMORIES sigh**_

ON WITH THE STORY I SAY...again!

*******  
_**POKEMON ARMAGEDDON **_

CHAPTER...erm, wait a minute...EIGHT!

Crystal leaned against the door, staring at the sleeping form of her rival. _Typical Gary. Had to pass out again, didn't he._ She thought to herself, a slight smile playing on her lips. She shrugged, shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to her companions.  
  
"Come on guysbefore Gary wakes up and realises what I did to his car." The Vulpix grimaced and trotted after her master, Pichuu riding on her back.   
  
Soon after, Gary awoke. He sat up and looked around, not recognising anything. A small, simple room, with white wash walls and a television. Beside his bed was a small table. He glanced over the few objects. His rucksack, a bottle of coke, one of those annoying crossword books and a letter. Gary unfolded the piece of paper and began to read,  
**  
**_**About ruddy time you woke up! Your parents are comin' down later. Got you some stuff (I'm losing my touch as a bad rival!). Anyway, I'm gone, so enjoy your crosswords! See ya!  
  
Crys  
  
P.S. Let's just say we're equal now, but don't start thinking I'm going soft or anythin'!**_  
  
Gary smiled a little, then leaned over to the bottle of coke beside him. He began skimming the subject of his car through his mind. When they were driving to the nearest pokémon centre, Gary had conveniently blacked out, leaving Crystal with no sense of direction, nor the slightest notion of how to drive a car!   
  
"I wonder what she meant by 'equal' anywayI bet she probably destroyed my car as wel**MY CAR**!" Gary leapt out of bed, and ran to the window. At that moment he realised his arm was all bandaged up and pretty sore! He winced a little and peered out the window. He could see his red convertible parked outside, looking perfectly fine (however, he could only see one side of it!).   
  
Suddenly the door was flung open. In ran his sister May along with his parents and a rather beautiful nurse with sparkling pink hair, done up in pigtails. Gary looked down and realised he was only in his boxers. He blushed and made a grab for his jeans. His parents ran towards him, wrapping their arms around him, and placing wet kisses all over his face. He pushed them away with one arm and began rubbing the lipstick off of his face.  
  
"Gary honey, are you okay?!!" Mrs Oak asked, cupping his chin in her hand and pulling his head towards her. Mr Oak ruffled his hair.  
  
"We were worried about you son." Gary pulled away again and sat down on his bed, smoothing his hair back into place. The nurse walked over to him and checked his temperature (much to his delight!).  
  
"I'm fine. It's just my arm. Ehh, where's Gramps?" Gary mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth. Mr and Mrs Oak glanced at each other with grave expressions. They turned and sat beside him on the bed.   
  
"Honey, you wouldn't know where Ash or Crystal are do you?" Mrs Oak asked, her voice now soft and quiet. Gary stared at them with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Don't know bout' loserI mean Ash. Crystal left a while ago." Gary answered, using one of his ever famous charming smiles as the nurse bent down to take the thermometer out of his mouth.  
  
Mr and Mrs Oak took a deep breath. "Gary, sonProf. Oak's lab has been destroyed. Everyone's missing. Including Ash's mom." May fell into her mother's arms and began crying her eyes out. Gary looked utterly shocked. The nurse, however, looked more curious.  
  
"Pallet town has been hit as well?" Gary turned to her, frowning a little. Nurse Joy decided ot explain, "Many pokémon trainers, breeders and professors have been disappearing lately, including my cousin Joy from Viridian city." Joy stared at the ground and sighed heavily.

Gary pulled his sweatshirt on, and attached his pokémon belt. He glanced at his parents who were still trying to comfort his younger sister ((_Author's note: I know May's supposed to be Gary's older sister, but I'd rather make her younger than him. Dunno why._)). He began remembering the events in Saffron city. 

_The mysterious psychic pokémon and its trainer.... Giovanni. He's the head of Team Rocket! But why would Team Rocket want to kidnap trainers?   
_  
Gary stood tall, and flashed a smile at the nurse. "I'll find out what's going on. Or my name isn't Gary Oa, OWE!" He doubled over in pain as a sharp pain shot up his arm. Everyone stared at him. Gary sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Ehhh, just gimme five minutes."  
  


  
*******  
  
  
Neon city was packed with casinos, gyms, entertainers and pokémon trainers alike. Music played on every corner and battles took place in the middle of the street. All in all, Neon city was a lively, pleasant place for all to visit!!  
  
"HEY KID! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!" 

A young girl looked back at the police officer Jenny and grinned. She leapt onto the next rooftop with ease, a loaf of bread in her arms. Officer Jenny, accompanied by seven more officers, leapt skilfully onto the same rooftop. Hands on hips, she peered down at the girl.  
  
"Alright kid. You're coming with me! Did you honestly think you would get away with this?!"  
  
"Well, actuallyyeah." As quick as a flash, the young girl jumped off the roof, landing on two ropes strung between the buildings, with clothes hung out to dry on them. She skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on her as she went. She skied over and across to the next roof and landed with a thud on top of a sandy coloured puppy, with a bushy tail. The girl pulled a pair of pink nickers off of her head, then looked back at the bushy brown tail sticking out from under her behind.  
  
"Weee! Weee!" The pup squealed, trying to escape from beneath her. Arin grinned sheepishly and stood up. The Eevee shook itself then began scratching its ear.  
  
"Sorry Eevee. Will this make you feel better?" She was about to break off part of the loaf when she heard two very familiar voices.  
  
"Why hello twerp. Looks like Jessie and James didn't manage to get you last time, ay? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"   
  
"Well what did you expect Cass?" A scratchy male's voice answered. The two characters stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by a rather large Raticate.  
  
"This time we're skipping the motto kid! The Boss has called for you, and we ain't gonna let him down again!" Cassidy laughed. "Go Raticate! Scratch attack!"   
  
Arin squeezed her eyes tight and waited for the Raticate's claws to dig into her. But nothing happened. She looked up. Eevee had leapt to her defence.  
  
"Weeeee!!" Arin smiled, revealed. She remembered how Gary had taught her some of Eevee's attacks.  
  
"Alright Eevee, tackle attack!" Eevee leapt at the Raticate, sending it flying backwards into Butch.  
  
"Okay Eevee, tail whip!" Arin called out. Eevee spun round, slashing Cassidy in the face with its tail.   
  
"Ahhh! My beautiful face!!!" Cassidy began crying uncontrollably. Arin saw her chance for escape and made her way down to the streets below. However, Officer Jenny was still looking for her. The blue, spikey haired police officer glanced over to a fairly familiar looking character with an Eevee.  
  
"Huh, there she is! STOP THEIF! Come one men, go get her!" Jenny called to the other officers who caught sight of Arin and raced after her.  
  
"There she is!" Yelled one of the officers. "You won't get away so easy!!" Arin began running in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'm an eight year old kid! Do you think this is easy!!" Arin ducked into the shadows on one side of the street, while Eevee hid on the other side. The police were approaching. Arin winked to Eevee who nodded back. They held up a rope, making each one of the seven officers trip and land face-first in a muddy puddle. Crowds of people began surrounding the police officers, laughing and pointing. Officer Jenny raced over to the seven fallen officers and glared hard.  
  
"Are you going to let an eight year old kid get the better of you?!" She yelled, however this only made the crowd laugh harder.  
  
"Eight year old kid!! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
At that moment, Ash, best bud Pikachu, Misty the mighty, and Tracey no it all Sketcher, arrived on scene. Oh yeahand the egg.  
  
"Huh, what's going on here?" Ash asked the fuming Officer Jenny. Pikachu ducked under Ash's hat, not daring to get on the wrong side of this Officer Jenny. However, Jenny ignored Ash and rushed after the girl and the Eevee who had escaped during all the commotion. 

Misty took one glance at the runaways. "That looks like a kid. Why would Officer Jenny be after a kid that young?" Ash and Tracey shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but lets find out." Tracey replied.   
"Right! Ehh, Pikachuwhat are you doing?" Ash pulled his cap off, revealing Pikachu quaking with fear.  
  
"Pika, Chu, chuu!" Ash sweatdropped, then attempted to pull Pikachu off of his head. The electric mouse gripped onto his head with its claws.   
  
"Pikachu! Quit it! Let go!" Pikachu shook his head and held on with all his might.  
"Pikaaa, CHUUUUUU!!!!!" Pikachu let out an electrifrying shock, burning Ash to a crisp. Pikachu looked down at the blackened Ash.  
  
"Pika?" Ash mumbled something back.  
"Well, looks like Ash learned another important fact about Pikachu." Misty smiled.   
"Yeah? What's that?" Tracey asked.  
"Always let Pikachu win."  
"Toge, Toge Prriii!"  
  
*******  
Arin skidded to a halt and made a sharp turn to the left. She grabbed Eevee, and began climbing up a fire escape ladder, and back onto the roofs. Only to hear,  
  
"**Ha! Thought you could get away from Team Rocket, ay?!**" Arin knew that high pitched voice anywhere, and decided not to turn round.   
  
"Come on Eevee! Gotta keep..." Another Team Rocket member in a black uniform suddenly pounced on her from behind a chimney. The Rocketeer grabbed Arin's shirt and pulled her back. However, Eevee jumped forward, biting his ass. The Rocketeer yelped in pain and let go of Arin.   
  
"#_one jump ahead of the breadline!  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything!_"  
  
The two runaways leapt over the small gap between buildings, only to slam into one of Jenny's officers. Eevee leapt on top of the officer's head, pushing his hat over his eyes. The blinded officer randomly grabbed at air, in a pitiful attempt to catch Arin. Arin dodged the flying hands and instead the officer caught a hold of an angry Officer Jenny.  
  
"#_One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_"  
  
The two runaways fled down another fire escape and ended up on the main street again. The two scampered up on top of a pile of barrels, sending them tumbling down on five more guards.  
  
Officers: (one at a time) _Riffraff! _

_Street rat!_  
  
_Scoundrel! _

_Take that!"_  
  
Arin grinned at them "Just a little snack, guys!" She turned and ran back down the street, guards screaming behind her.  
  
Officers: _#Rip her open, take it back guys!_  
  
Arin: _# I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Eevee!  
_  
Passers by: **WHO?**  
  
Arin skidded to a halt as she heard the guards coming around another corner infront of her. She ran into a nearby clothes shop and grabbed a scarf to cover her face.  
  
Customers: #_Oh, it's sad. That girl has hit the bottom!  
She's become a one-girl rise in crime!_  
  
Suddenly someone ripped the scarf off of Arin's face. She came face to face with the obese shop keeper.   
  
Woman: #_I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!_  
  
Arin (grinning): #_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_  
  
Arin and Eevee make their escape back onto the main street, only to find the guards looking for them. Arin grabbed a nearby boy's league hat and made an attempt at disguising herself with it. Eevee wrapped herself around Arin's neck, acting as an elegant scarf (which didn't quite go with the cap!). The disguise seemed to work at first. The guards rushed passed her, Arin going unnoticed. That is, until Ash (the owner of the stolen hat) snatched his hat off of her head.   
  
"Hey! What do yah think you're doing?!" Two officers turned round as they heard Ash yell. They immediately spotted Arin and took chase on her again. Arin took off again, leaving Misty to wonder why she found the young girl so familiar.   
  
"#_One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume!_"   
  
Eevee, who was still wrapped around Arin's neck, felt someone pull on her tail. Arin yelped as Eevee tightened around her neck. She spun around to see Butch of Team Rocket standing there, accompanied by five more rockets. Arin jumped to her feet and kicked him in the shin. Butch, screaming like a girl, fell down in agony.  
  
"#_One jump ahead of the hitmen!"  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block._"  
  
The two ran into the town's poké-market. Eevee leapt into a pile of jewellery on one stall, and made an attempt to disguise itself once more. However, the officers and Team Rocket were right behind them. Arin smiled at the rocketeers and officers approached her. She grinned and slung her arms over an officer and a rocketeer.   
  
Arin: #_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along!  
_  
T.R. & Officers: **WRONG!**  
  
The officers jumped at her, and Team Rocket slung a net over them. In the end, everyone was tangled up and completely immobile. They looked around. Arin and Eevee were gone. Finally getting free of the net, they resumed their chase upon the young thief and her Eevee.  
Arin and Eevee were once again surrounded, with Officers and Rocketeers coming from left and right. The guards and rockets all leapt at her, but once again, Arin had miraculously escaped leaving her bewildered chasers tangled up again!  
  
Arin: _One jump ahead of the hoof beats!_  
  
Officers: _Vandal!_  
  
Arin: _One hop ahead of the hump!_  
  
Crowd: _Street rat!_  
  
Arin: _One trick ahead of disaster_  
  
Officers: _Scoundrel!_  
  
Arin: _They're quick--but I'm much faster_  
  
T.R.: _Take that!_  
  
Everyone began chasing Arin and Eevee up a staircase and into a deserted room. Arin grabbed an umbrella and ran towards the window.  
  
Arin: _Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is--_"  
  
Suddenly Arin was cut off by a faint rumbling sound. The ground beneath her feet began to shake. The Officers and Rocketeers started to panic and raced out of the building screaming,  
  
"EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!"  
  
Arin grabbed Eevee and fled downstairs and back onto the main street. Everyone was panicking. Bricks and other debree began to rain down from the collapsing buildings. Arin crouched over Eevee, protectively.   
  
Misty, Ash and Tracey were trying to find shelter somewhere. The windows in one of the buildings, shattered and glass fell to the streets as if it were raining daggers. The ground shook more vigorously. Ash spotted a nearby car and decided to make it a temporary shelter. Seeing as they had no choice, Tracey, Misty and Pikachu agreed and followed him towards the car.   
  
Arin suddenly spotted Misty running towards a car not too far down the road. Arin called her name but the roar of the furious earthquake drowned her voice. She tried again and again in vain.  
  
Pikachu, who was half way under the car with Ash, Misty and Tracey, suddenly looked up as he heard Misty's name being called out. His ears twitched nervously as his eyes scanned the area.   
  
"What's the matter Pikachu? Come one quick!" Ash called, pulling Pikachu back under the car. Pikachu saw no one that he knew at first and reluctantly let Ash pull him underneath the safety of the car. Then as the dust from a fallen wall cleared, the electric mouse saw a familiar young girl and her Eevee.  
  
"Pika! Pika, Pikachu!" He began pointing to Arin who was out in the middle of the road. Ash and the others peered out beneath the car. Misty gasped as she recognised the girl.  
  
"Ash! It's Arin!" She cried and began to clamber out beneath the car. However Ash pulled her back.  
  
"Look, I'm the hero, not you!" With that he slid under and out of the car and began running towards the young girl.  
  
Arin saw the boy running towards her and tried to stand up again. However the ground was shaking with such force that it sent her flying down on her back. Her head hit the ground with a sharp, painful crack! Eevee began licking her face, trying its best to wake her up. Arin was out cold.  
  
Ash, Pikachu on his shoulder, rushed towards her. Another deafening blare thundered throughout the city and a massive crack tore the street in half. Ash and Pikachu were caught in the middle. Their bodies, carelessly flung against a shop window. The glass shattered as Pikachu and his trainer flew through the window.   
  
"Ash! Pikachu!" Tracey and Misty cried out in unison.  
"Toge, Toge Prrii! (I'm hungry!)"   
  
Then all of a sudden, everything went deadly quiet. The thunderous roaring had ceased all together. Only the slight muffled cries from people over Neon City could be heard. 

Apart from that, there was nothing.  
  
Misty didn't waste a second however. She crawled out from the car and motioned Tracey to follow her.  
  
"You go and check on Arin! I'll find Ash!" She ordered before rushing into the shop Ash and Pikachu had been thrown into.  
  
Tracey took to his heels and raced over to Arin's side. Eevee was trying to clean the blood away, which was seeping from Arin's forehead. Tracey pulled his girlie pink band off of his head and placed it around hers.  
  
"Maybe that'll at least stop the blood." He sighed and held the girl in his arms. The puppy pokémon nuzzled Arin's side gently.  
  
There was a lot of rubble inside the shop in which Misty was searching for Ash and Pikachu. She clambered over the bricks and plaster which had fallen from the ceiling above. She bit her lip, praying that another earthquake or tremor wouldn't start up again. If it did, the ceiling would most probably collapse all together!  
  
Finally she spotted Ash behind the counter. Pikachu was by his side, poking at his head. Ash's eyes fluttered open and he glared at Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, quit it." He muttered weakly. Pikachu dried his eyes and hugged Ash, shocking him at the same time!  
  
"PIKACHU! (YOU'RE ALIVE!)"  
  
Misty scrambled over the counter and held Ash in her arms. "Ash! You're alive!" She hugged him close. Ash winced as every bone in his body ached from being hurled through a window. Misty finally pulled away from him, her eyes red and brimming with tears.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, would you stop almost dying on me!" She yelled, her voice shaking. Ash sweatdropped as he slowly and painfully pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Oh sorry. Next time I'll make sure I don't die without giving you your bike back." Misty looked a little upset at his statement, however Ash (being the dense kid that he is) didn't notice.  
  
"Pika, Pikachu, Chu, pika pi. (That was a heart warming moment)" Pikachu groaned and followed the two as they made their way to the entrance of the 'once upon a time' shop.  
  
Tracey still held Arin in his arms. She was no longer unconcious, but very weak. He knew that they would have to get her to a doctor. At times like this, Tracey wondered why Ash ever did give his damn Pidgeot away!  
  
Then suddenly, without any warning, the earth jolted to life again. More frightened cries sounded throughout the city's streets.  
Tracey got to his feet and looked around. The tremor had stopped as soon as it had started. "Well that was quic--" Once more, the ground came to life, then stopped immediately.   
  
Ash glanced around then locked eyes with Misty. One of his arms was slung over her shoulder while her arm was wrapped around his waist.  
  
"What's going on?" Misty asked curiously.  
  
"I dunnomaybe it's Godzilla." Ash said excitedly. Pikachu and Misty sweatdropped.   
  
"Pikachu, remind me to hit him later for that." Pikachu gave Misty a thumbs up.  
  
Then, once more, the ground began to rumble. This time it didn't stop. The earth began to tremble vigorously, shaking every building, tempting each individual structure to its very core.   
  
Ash and Misty held on to each other, Pikachu being squashed between them.  
Tracey's eyes began to widen as he saw what was coming. He called to the trio who looked and saw it coming too.   


A huge cement wave, higher than any Skyscraper, burrowed underneath the road and charged forward, demolishing everything in its path. It flattened every car, house, and casino in sight, and it was heading through the main street ...towards them!  
  
Tracey returned Eevee to her pokéball and joined Ash and Misty as they struggled to outrun the monstrous solid wave. The ground finally gave way at their feet and they fell to their knees, waiting to be crushed to death. However the wave suddenly came to an ear-splitting, grinding halt. Misty, Ash, Tracey (Arin in his arms) and Pikachu, watched as the top of the immobile wave exploded, sending tons of rock and cement flying through the air.   


Into the blue sky burst a magnificent emerald bird. Its forest green beak was pointed and sharp. His lush green wings were like that of a Pidgeot's, only the feathers at the seemed to curl and twist like a Flareon's tail. Long green vines wrapped around its feathery body. His spikey emerald crest was the most intriguing feature of his body. It flashed and sparkled in the like of the sun, like some kind of rare jewel.

**********

The three members of Team Rocket grinned evilly, and began dancing like idiots. Now they were closer than ever to the Boss's prize pokémon! Jessie grinned at her companions as she plucked a pokéball from her belt.

"Team Rocket's at the top again!" She sang as she tossed the ball. A magnificent fire bird exploded into the air. Jessie clicked her fingers once and immediately the collar around the pokémon's neck began glowing. Moltres hovered in the air, awaiting it's orders. James nodded to his companion and threw his own pokéball in the air.

"You bet Jessie! Go Zapdos!" He began giggling like a school girl as he watched Moltres and Zapdos fly towards the sparkling emerald bird, "Now we'll have all the food we can eat!" Jessie sweatdropped, then swiped him over the head.

"Arg! Shut up! For once Team Rocket's about to win and all you care about is food?!!" James shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. Jessie chose to ignore him. "Once we capture that flying parrot over there, we'll be even closer to the Boss's prize!!!" Jessie became all starry eyed as she drifted off into her own dreamlandish, hairdresser's, salon place. "Ohh, and we'll get all thecredit!" 

Nearby Meowth sat, and simply stared at the ground, letting his two companions talk away. He sighed hopelessly. There was no way he could possibly be involved in catching_ this_ pokémon. He had watched his friends capture both Zapdos and Moltres...but this pokémon was different to him.

Slowly and silently, he wished his friends good luck and slid into the shadows.

*******

Well there it is. Wanna know what Mewoth's hiding? What is this mysterious fourth legendary bird? WILL MISTY EVER GET OFF HER BUTT AND TELL ASH THAT SHE LOVES HIM?????????!!!!!!!!...i dunno. I'm just the author ya know!

Well find out in the upcoming chapters of POKEMON ARMAGEDDON!

NOTE: Even though I wrote this ages ago, I still haven't finished it. SO TELL ME WHAT RUDDY ROMANCES YOU WANT IN IT. eg ~ AAML, GAML, CAGL, BA?L (Yes Brock fans, he will be in it) I might do a romance thing with him and Susie. Anyway, whatever you want. TELL ME, I AM CLUELESS!


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon or 'Misty's Song' 

:: sheepish look :: ........erm...hi again. Been a while, ay? Heh heh...Gimme a break! I had writer's block!!...for about five months **o_O **Well, fear not ppl, FOR I SHALL FINISH THIS........it may take some years into my after life, but i'm never one to let anyone down!...honest.

*******  
_**POKEMON ARMAGEDDON **_

_PART NINE_

The enormous flying creature let out an almighty shriek as it soared through the air. Misty clung tightly to Ash's side, her bright blue eyes wide with fright.   
  
"Ash, what is that thing?!" She yelled through the noise. Ash quickly fished out his pokédex.  
  
_Findar: One of the legendary type pokémon. This pokémon is a combination of grass/flying and normal._  
  
Ash gasped, "Legendary type pokémon?" He stared at the tiny picture of the Findar on his pokédex, then to the real thing, circling the towering skyscrapers above.  
  
_Other Legendary type pokémon include: Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. These pokémon are commonly known as the masters of Lightning, Fire, Water and Earth. As the legend goes, these pokémon each have one messenger of their own.  
_  
Misty's eyes widened upon hearing this. She tugged on Ash's shoulder. "Quick, what else does it say?!" The group huddled around the small pokédex.  
  
_Each of these messengers are special pokémon with the ability to talk._   
  
Suddenly Misty grabbed the pokédex out of Ash's hand and began yelling at the thing. "Forget that! I wanna know who these messengers are!!"   
  
The pokédex pinged and the voice started up again, _No more data. _  
  
Misty face began turning a deep shade of red, and in a fit of rage, she hurled the rectangular gadget at the unsuspecting Ash. "This dumb thing is useless!!"   
  
Ash winced, holding his bruised stomach. "I have just been thrown through a window, and chased by a giant, possible man-eating, bird! I don't need to be abused by you as well!" Misty was about to continue the argument before she heard the enormous Findar let out another ear-piercing shriek.   
  
The group looked up to see a second huge fire bird attack the Findar in flight.   
"Huh, what's that Ash?" Tracey asked. Ash picked up the fallen pokédex and pointed it towards the fire bird.  
  
_Moltres, known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames. _  
  
Everyone stared in awe as the two legends began to do battle in the sky. The corner of Arin's eye suddenly caught two familiar figures standing on top of a rooftop nearby. "Hey look!" She pointed in the direction of Team Rocket. Ash, Tracey and Misty gasped.  
  
"It's Team Rocket!" Tracey announced. Ash frowned.  
  
"Jessie.and James. We haven't seen them for months!" 

Misty lowered her eyes as she remembered the last time she saw the infamous Team Rocket. It was the last time she had seen Ninetales. She shook her head and grabbed Ash's shirt. Ash spun around angrily, ready to throw more insults in the young red head's face, before he saw the pain and fear in her expression.  
  
"Ash. You can't let them capture that pokémon." Misty pleaded quietly and lowered her eyes to the ground. Ash heaved a sigh. He watched the young beauty for a moment longer, before reaching for a pokéball and tossing it high into the air.  
  
"Charizard, I choose you!!" In a flash of white light, Charizard appeared, hovering in the air and ready for battle. "Alright Pikachu, get on his back. The both of you are gonna fight together, right?!"   
  
"Pika pi! Pikachu!" With a nod of his head, Pikachu scrambled up onto the large Charizard's back before it took off in a fury of blistering hot flames.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Crystal Ember, accompanied by her two pokémon, Pichu and Vulpix, wandered the lonely dirt track until she finally reached a fork in the road. She sighed heavily, dumping her heavy rucksack on the ground.  
  
"Hmm, Neon City...or the Purple Woods. Well, we've never been to the purple woods before. Maybe we can catch some new pokémon, ay?" Crystal called back eagerly. Vulpix, Pichu sprawled across her back, wearily crawled up to her master's side before collapsing to the ground. Crystal stared down at her two companions and sweat-dropped. "What fearless, brave pokémon I have." She muttered.  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix looked up with a pathetic expression. Crystal sighed, a little irritated, and picked the exhausted pokémon up into her arms. Pichu leapt from Vulpix's back and onto Crystal's shoulder where he settled down nicely and began to sleep.  
  
"Well," Crystal wheezed, and stumbled under the weight of the two pokémon, "It's on to the purple woods! Sheesh, you two are getting heavy!"  
  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
A little while later  
  
Gary Oak marched along the dirt path, cursing as he went. "All girls are trouble! Damnit, when I see her i'm gonna, OWE!! Great, now my feet hurt! That's all I need."  
  
When Gary had finally recovered and gotten out of hospital, he had found his car perfectly normal and in it's usual pristine clean conditionon one side. The other side had been completely destroyed; doors ripped off, paint scratched, tyres missing, you name it!   
  
Gary gritted his teeth and bit down hard on his tongue to prevent himself from cursing at the passing Pidgey. Finally he came to a fork in the road where Crystal had passed earlier. He read the sign pointing to Neon City and the Purple Woods.  
  
"Hmmif I was Crystal, where would I go?" He chuckled a little, "Heh, that's easy." Taking the left turn, Gary headed towards the mysterious Purple Woods.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Rubble and debree rained down on the small group as Charizard was effortlessly thrown against a large, tilting skyscraper.  
  
"Charizard no!" Ash shouted as he raced to his fallen pokémon. Pikachu had leapt to the safety of solid ground before Charizard could crash into the building. The electric mouse hopped onto Ash's shoulder as he gently stroked the Charizard's scaly head. Ash took one more glance at the two pokémon battling in mid flight before returning Charizard to his pokéball.  
  
"Ash! What are you doing? You can't give up! You never give up." Misty cried desperately. "Please, don't let Team Rocket win." Ash turned to meet her with a steady gaze, without uttering a single wordfor once.  
  
"Misty, Ash can't send out anymore of his pokémon. None of us have anything powerful enough to defeat them." Tracey sighed, "We have to leave it for now. It's getting too dangerous for us to stick around." He laid a reassuring hand on Misty's shoulder. "We can get help later. Then we can come back stronger than ever. I promise you we'll defeat them." Arin looked up at Tracey, admiration shining in her eyes. He was still holding tightly onto her hand.  
  
Another explosion brought Ash out of his deep trance. He studied Misty for a second then took her hand in his. The last thing he wanted to do was let her down. "Misty, I promise you that we'll help... just not now." Misty swallowed the hard lump in her throat and nodded silently. Ash led the small group as they wove in and out of the of the city's collapsed buildings.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
The crooked branches of the towering trees overhead seemed to reach out for Gary as he crept through the eerie Purple Woods.   
  
"Purple woods" He whispered before practically jumping out of his skin as he came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. He calmed down a bit after he realised the eyes belonged to a Zubat perched on a low tree branch. "This place is more like a freak show." He muttered under his breath. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gary continued walking the narrow path through the thick, ever-darkening woods. Soon he could hardly see two feet ahead of him. His feet were now lost in the thick ghostly mist which floated through the forest.  
  
***SNAP!***  
  
Gary turned sharply to his right, searching for something he wasn't so sure he wanted to find. Calming his nerves, Gary continued on his way. But it wasn't long before he heard another twig snapping behind him. He looked from right to left, trying to get accustomed to the dark. All he could make out were the gnarled branches of the many trees surrounding him. Cautiously, Gary took a second step into the mist before, *SNAP!! CRACK!! BANG!! CRASH!! THUD!*  
  
"Euiweee!?!"  
  
Gary lay face down on the muddy ground, his arm throbbing painfully from the fall. He tilted his head up to see who or what had fallen on him. First came the little brown nose, second a pair of big soft dark eyes. Finally Gary could make out the creatures long brown ears and big bushy tail.  
  
"An Eevee?" The Eevee cocked his head to the side, cried happily, then lurched forward to bite his nose.  
  
"Owe!! Dammit." Gary sat up, rubbing his sore nose tenderly. "A psychotic Eevee." He muttered before standing up and brushing himself down.  
  
The Eevee watched the young human curiously and began to sniff his boots. Gary stopped brushing the mud off of himself and stared down at the puppy like pokémon with one arched eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, there are hundreds of toilets around here, yah know. I'm not one of them! Now go away!" Gary marched away from the infant pup without a second glance. However, the pokémon had already decided that he liked this human **((**What reason I shall never be sure of ^_^ **::**suddenly, hundreds of Gary fans attack her!**::** ...eep!!**))** and began following him through the thick mist.  
  
Time passed and Gary had no idea where he was or where he was going to. He had hoped to catch up with Crystal by now. He cringed a little as he felt a sharp pang in his chest. It was, of course, guilt. He had been teasing Ash about being so far behind. But now that he himself didn't have a car any longer, he knew how it felt to be behind. And he hated it!  
  
***SNAP!***   
  
Gary stopped and sighed heavily as he heard the sound of another twig snapping behind him. Frowning, Gary turned around. There sticking out from the white mist drifting below, was a big, brown fluffy tail with a cream coloured tip.  
  
He snorted. "Hah! What do you take me for?!" he said, slightly amused by the creatures pathetic attempts at being inconspicuous. Eevee poked his soft brown head up through the mist and smiled pathetically.  
"Euiwee?" It cried happily.  
  
Gary folded his arms and shook his head. "I've already got two Eevee, a Vaporeon, a Flareon and a Jolteon! There's no point in adding you to my collection." Gary paused, "No offense or nothin'." With that, he turned around and began walking on again. Eevee pounced on him, and began tugging at the bottom of his pants with his needle like teeth.  
  
"Hey, come on! Let go, let go!"  
  
"Weeee, euiwee!" The puppy cried and looked up at him with big pitiful eyes. Gary sighed heavily and picked him up.  
  
"Alright, alright! You can stay with me, Sheesh. Hmm, you're the first pokémon I've ever met who _wants _to be captured." Gary studied the infant pup in his arms. It looked more or less like any other Eevee, apart from the black stripe down its snout.   
  
"Huh, you're kinda cute. Not that I'm going soft or anyth--" Gary stopped in mid-sentence. In the distance was the shrill cry of a pack of carnivorous Persians; ready for the night hunt.  
  
"Uh-oh." Gary searched for an empty pokéball in his rucksack, then pointed it at Eevee. "Eevee, return!" Eevee jumped back and cried angrily. "Huh? Why won't you--?"  
  
"Puuurrrr!!" Two gleaming red eyes emerged from the shadowed bushes, not too far from where the two were standing. Eevee cowered and leapt inside Gary's backpack.  
"Oh, great. You're gonna weigh me down!" Gary called back as he took to his heel and raced through the forest.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Floating, unnoticed, above the young girl's head, Mew glanced around the dark Purple Woods. At first it had been quite an adventure travelling into this unknown territory but the adventure came to an abrupt halt when Crystal finally realised that she'd been reading the map upside down.  
  
Crystal smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay. So I got us lost. A one off, I promise!"  
  
Vulpix glared back at her trainer. "Vulpix, vul, vul! (it's not been the first time!)" Crystal cringed a little. She opened her bag to find Pichu still fast asleep, and smiled happily. Carefully placing her backpack over her shoulders, Crystal continued to read the map, making sure that this time it was the right way up.   
  
Vulpix sat on the ground and began to clean her glossy fur coat with pride. Suddenly, her ears pricked back as she felt the slight vibrations in the ground.  
"Vul?"  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out through the dark forest. "AHH!! Murderous Persians!!!"  
  
Crystal looked up from her map, one eyebrow arched high. "Say what??"  
  
Gary Oak burst through the bushes, Eevee's head poking out the top of his rucksack. Gary collapsed to the ground infront of Crystal and panted heavily. "PersiansI hate Persians." He muttered grimly.  
  
Crystal bent low to see his face, "Gary? Is that you?"   
  
Suddenly an alert sounded in Gary's brain, and his eyes locked with her's. "Crystal YOU!!!" He growled. "This is all your fault!!"  
  
Vulpix and Crystal exchanged a quick glance. "....eep." Pokémon and trainer took to their heels and fled from the raging Gary Oak who was already up and chasing them. Behind him of course was the ravenous pack of Persians, who were fast gaining on their prey.  
  
  
Gary, revenge the only thing in his mind, lunged at his rival. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, and the two fell to the ground with a loud thud! Crystal sat up, lifting her hand to her painful head. She glared angrily as Gary lifted himself off of her.  
  
"Thanks a lot." She growled, inspecting the small cuts covering her knees. Gary cursed as he realised the fall had torn the bottom of his jeans.  
  
"Forget about you, my jeans are wrecked!" He snapped at her. However, Crystal wasn't listening. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she watched the silent pack advance on them; their bloody fangs bared.  
  
Gary however, continued his whining. "Do you have any idea how much these damn things cost!" Crystal sweat-dropped and began pointing at the large pack of carnivorous Persians ready to attack. Gary still remained completely oblivious of the danger they were in. "You know what you are?!" He yelled, "You're a damn jinx!"  
  
"Stop your whining, and turn around." Crystal said, gritting her teeth. Gary frowned at her with a confused expression. All of a sudden, the ravenous pack of Persians came back to him, and he swallowed thickly.  
  
"Oh right.forgot about them." He whispered in a hoarse voice. Slowly, he reached behind for his rucksack, but to his alarm it was no longer there. He realised that in their fall, both he and Crystal's rucksacks had fallen off.  
  
"Damnit, all my pokémon are in there." He hissed through clenched teeth. Crystal spotted her own rucksack not to far off from Gary's.  
Her eyes widened in fright, "Pichu's in there."  
  
Black, stormy clouds were forming in the dark thunderous sky above. It was beginning to rain.  
  
The large pack of Persians was circling the two trainers and their pokémon like wild Vultures.   
Gary growled in frustration, his hands curling into fists. If only he could reach his bag. There was no way one Vulpix and an inexperienced Eevee could battle twenty Persians. Suddenly, he felt Crystal shiver beside him as the Persians advanced; claws unsheathed and at the ready. Gary stood infront of them protectively, startling his young female rival.  
  
  
Thunder rumbled in the black swirling sky above, throwing Gary completely off guard. Fangs bared, the pack leapt towards their prey. Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt struck the ground a few inches infront of Gary. As the lightning erupted in the blackened sky above, an enormous shadow beast appeared; scaring the pack of Persians off.  
  
Gary took one look at the giant shadow creature behind him and promptly fainted in Crystal's arms.   
  
Crystal sweat-dropped, "Oh brother." She glanced back at the phantom shadow creature. It had disappeared, and in its place stood Pikachu. Ash, Misty, Arin and Tracey appeared behind him.   
  
"We just keep running into each other." Misty giggled, a 'Priiii-ing' Togepi in her arms. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and waved enthusiastically.   
  
Crystal dropped Gary onto the muddy ground and hugged Misty happily, "Talk about great timing. You almost had me fooled with Pikachu."   
  
Ash bent down beside his unconscious rival and grinned, "Well, at least we tricked Gary, ha, ha!" Tracey helped Ash to lift him up.   
  
"The main thing is we scared off those wild Persians. They can be pretty vicious. I think we'd better move from here before they come back." Misty nodded quickly, thinking of the consequences of being caught by one of those wild pokémon.  
  
Suddenly, Arin caught Crystal's eye. She was holding onto Tracey's shirt, her eyes flitting from tree to tree. She hadn't liked the look of those wild Persians either.  
  
"Arin! What are you doing here?" Crystal cried out in surprise. Arin turned to see Crystal and immediately flung herself into the older girl's arms. Crystal looked to Misty and Ash for an explanation, but they only shrugged in answer. 

Arin hadn't said much since they had left Neon City, and they didn't want to ask her about Pallet town, though secretly, Misty feared the worst. Something big was happening, and all she knew was that somehow, Team Rocket were involved.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asked, slowly waving his hand infront of her face. Misty's aqua blue eyes turned up to meet his, and for a brief, fleeting moment, Ash could feel something between them. His heart beat faster, and he felt like there were a hundred Butterfree fluttering around in his stomach. 

An ear-splitting thunderclap rumbled in the swirling sky above, bring Ash out of his trance. Ash guessed he had eaten something that had disagreed with him, and immediately shrugged the whole encounter off.  
  
"C'mon Mist. The others are going on without us!" Misty clutched at her pendant, her face turning a deep shade of red. She had felt that _'something'_ between them too  
  
**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
The small group of weary travellers had stopped to set up camp in a large, dry thicket at the edge of the Purple Woods. After having a good, filling dinner, each retired to their own sleeping bag.  
  
Crystal gazed up at the small patch of sky visible from the thicket. The rain had finally stopped, and the sky was beginning to clear. Thousands of sparkling stars shone like diamonds in the night sky. She frowned as she felt something curl up against her side. She glanced down to see Arin fast asleep in her own little sleeping bag.  
  
Gary smirked, "Huh, how cute. Crystal's gone soft."   
  
Crystal glared at him. "Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
"Am not.".   
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Am not."  
"Are too!"  
  
"Gottcha!" Gary laughed triumphantly and settled down in his sleeping bag while Crystal cursed herself for falling for such a cheap trick. Crystal glanced over to him again. Gary was staring up at the sparkling stars, Eevee curled up on his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, well it looks like your going all soft on your Eevee." Gary was about to protest when he noticed Ash and Misty, once again, staring at each other with longing.  
  
"Heh, looks like Ashy-boy got himself a girl-phmmff!!" Gary was cut off by Crystal who had slapped her hand against his mouth.   
  
"You're the most insensitive person I've ever met." She whispered, slowly pulling her hand away from his mouth.   
  
Gary cocked an eyebrow, "So what if I do blab _'the big secret_'? Do I get a prize?" Suddenly, Tracey slipped his headband around Gary's head, using it as a gag.  
  
"There's your prize." Crystal smirked and slipped inside her sleeping bag, leaving Gary pulling and tugging at his gag.  
  
  
  
Ash yawned, and stretched out in his sleeping bag. "Goodnight Tracey, goodnight Arin, goodnight Crystal, goodnight Pikachu, goodnight Ga-"  
  
"Ash, shut up." Gary grumbled beneath his gag, and pulled his sleeping bag over his head. Ash sighed and lay back in his own sleeping bag. It seemed like Gary would never change.  
  
Pausing, Ash turned to Misty and smiled, "Goodnight Misty." There was no answer. He shrugged, guessing she was already asleep. Closing his eyes, he was about to fall asleep when he heard a small, timid voice answer.  
  
"Goodnight Ash_sweet dreams._"  
  
Gary moaned. "Oh brother."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I   
Don't' know how to start  
I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
You might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,  
I love you  
  
  
I practise all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day  
But everytime, I lose my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away   
  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I   
Don't' know how to start  
I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
You might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,  
I love you  
  
  
Why, do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
(I try) I try, but I can't pretend that I   
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see  
  
  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I   
Don't' know how to start  
I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
You might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,  
I love you_  
  
Misty sighed dreamily as she stroked Ash's face with the back of her hand. She bent down to kiss his cheek gently. A small smile crept onto his face as he continued to sleep. Misty smiled softly.  
  
She would never know for sure how Ash felt for herunless she asked him  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  


**Will Misty get a chance to tell Ash how she truly feels? What's happened to all the people captured by Giovanni? Is Team Rocket really winning the game? Will Gary ever get a haircut?! ........ o_O**

**GOMEN!!** I apologise! I know I haven't uploaded a chapter in like ages. The truth is I'm the laziest person in the woild! ^_^;;  
BIG THANX to all the ppl who reviewed!!!!!! It's really the only reason I'm continuing this piece of crap ^^;  
Oks, I'm done. I'll luv ya and leave ya!

  
  



End file.
